El otro lado del sol
by Serenithy 31
Summary: Hermione es la nueva psicologa de una compañia importantisima, Ron es el típico conquistador, que sucede cuando el amor llega a sus vidas y cambia todo de lugar, podrán aprender  a amar.Actualizado , capitulo 19
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribir, la historia es propia pero los nombres de los personajes son de la aclamada escritora J. k Rowling. **

**Capitulo 1. Describiendo **

**Descripción: **

**Nombre: Hermione Jane Granger **

**Edad: 22 años**

**Ocupación: Psicóloga**

**Perfil: Amante de la lectura, el cine clásico, la música y la comida italiana. **

**Odia: las mentiras, la hipocresía, y el engaño.**

Que puedo decir de mí, soy una chica sencilla, inteligente nacida en Londres, he vivido en un montón de países, mis padres son paleontólogos (si ya lo sé, no suena nada divertido, y es por que no lo es) en fin se la pasan viajando, recorriendo el mundo, sigo tengo los mismos problemas que tiene todo el mundo, (me refiero a económicos, laborales, sociales )en cuanto al amor, es un caso perdido para mi, deje de creer en el, después de que me rompieron el corazón y rompí un par de ellos. No tengo muchos amigos, solo los necesarios, lo que siempre están cuando los necesitas para tenderte su mano amiga en los peores momentos y en los mejores. A diferencia de muchas personas lo único que me atormenta constantemente es mi conciencia (y no es que este loca, por que no lo estoy) es solo que habla conmigo desde que era pequeña, es como uno de esos amigos imaginarios ( alguna vez tuvieron alguno?, si lo tuvieron entenderán)bueno no me deja sola en ningún momento y a veces quiere dirigir mi vida,( poco a poco se darán cuenta, se los aseguro.)

Herms , otra vez hablando sola, o déjame adivinar hablando con tu conciencia esta vez, reía por lo bajo Luna.

**Descripción:**

**Nombre: Luna Lovegood**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Ocupación. Fotógrafa tiempo completo.**

**Perfil: Mujer soñadora, un tanto loca, creyente del destino, habladora y fiel confidente. **

Solo escribo un rato, es todo, y tu que tal te fue en tu trabajo, no te escuche llegar, que tal las noticias que azotan el mundo jeje.

Mi día absolutamente agotador, casi no me dio tiempo para almorzar, y mi jefe estaba hecho un Ogro, un accidente ocurrió cerca del puente, y muchos periodistas, estaban en el hecho, el por supuesto quería las mejores fotos y gritaba para conseguirlas, jaja puedes imaginarte y tu?

Ya me imagino el caos de todo, y felicítame, conseguí un trabajo esta tarde(daba saltos de alegría)

QUE? (Luna abrazaba a su amiga) Felicitaciones amiga, ya era hora, y en donde vas a trabajar?

En una empresa hotelera, al parecer, al ser una empresa tan grande y tener tantos compromisos, los empleados están expuestos al completo estrés y necesitan un psicólogo experto para combatir ese tipo de problemas.

Que bueno felicitaciones de nuevo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu trabajo, y cuando comienzas?

Mañana en la mañana. Así que mejor vayamos a descansar.

Completamente de acuerdo, feliz noche Herms.

Dulces sueños, Luna.

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, pensando en lo que depararía el futuro para el día que estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Londres.

ENTERÁTE, aquí noticias de último momento.

Ronald Billius Wesley, el empresario joven del año, el sexy modelo londinense, es considerado el conquistador número uno de este año, ya que ha salido con las solteras más codiciadas del país. Que tiene entre manos este hombre, seguir seduciendo mujeres hasta que no haya ninguna sin su amor en Londres, si es así quisiera saber su número. Comentaba la famosa reportera Lavender Brown.

Podrías apagar de una vez por todas la Tv, me enferma esa tipa tan chismosa, además diciendo puras mentiras.

**Descripción: **

**Nombre: Ron Billius Wesley**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Ocupación: Jefe de una compañía Hotelera**

**Perfil: Hombre apuesto, aventurero, mujeriego por excelencia, nunca se ha enamorado, y hermano sobre protector. **

Hermanito querido, no puedes negar que muchas mujeres se mueren por ti, y que también sales con muchas, decía con una sonrisa en sus labios la pequeña pelirroja.

**Descripción: **

**Nombre: Ginny Wesley **

**Edad: 20 años**

**Ocupación: Relacionista Pública. **

**Perfil: Chica rumbera, enamorada de la vida, buena amiga, excelente para meterse en problemas. **

Gin, tu también con eso, es solo mi naturaleza, los buenos tigres siempre salen a cazar, sonreía pícaramente un Hermoso pelirrojo.

Jaja, No cambias Ronald, pero algún día llegará la mujer que te tome como su presa, y derrita el corazón del acaudalado conquistador, jeje.

Eso no pasará nunca, pero puedes seguir soñando, querida hermanita. (picando un ojo, como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando hablaba con su hermana)

Entonces soñaré con eso hoy querido Ron. Con que encuentres a la chica que te quite el sueño y el aliento.

Que gran optimista, nunca cambies (sacando su lengua) ya vamos a dormir, tenemos un día difícil mañana, papá ha contratado a la nueva psicóloga y tendré que enseñarle la compañía y hablar con ella.

Esta bien, feliz noche hermanito adorado, dulces sueños. (depositando un pequeño beso en su frente).Y por favor no enamores también a esta psicóloga.

Trataré, es que nadie se resiste a mis encantos, Feliz noche hermosa.

Una noche llena de sueños estaba por llegar, y un día lleno de sorpresas esperaba ser recibido en la vida de muchos.

Nota: Espero les haya gustado la historia, es algo diferente, por fa comenten a ver si les gusto, algún personaje que les gustaría(acepto sugerencias y criticas) =) Feliz noche..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Conociéndote **

Me desperté lentamente, vi como la luz en su suave resplandor acariciaba mi ventana y me dispuse a arreglarme para empezar con buen pie el día. Tome un baño relativamente corto, y desayune sola, ya que mi fiel compañera Luna, se había ido temprano a su trabajo (y quien no con ese jefe tan ogro) claro no sin antes desearme un feliz día y darme un abrazo de buena suerte como acostumbraba. Mi ropa, un conjunto de falda, chaqueta color gris, y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca, en cuanto a mi cabello estaba recogido con un discreto moño y en el centro de este una peineta de mariposas color blanco que hacia juego con mi ropa (lucia hermosa). Estaba lista para irme al trabajo, pidiendo a Dios que fuera un éxito.

**En la casa de los Wesley.**

Ronald, despierta ya, llegarás tarde (gritaba una pelirroja a todo pulmón en la habitación de Ron.)

Mmm, déjame dormir 5 minutos más, por favor( pedía con carita de niño lindo )

Por supuesto que no, te levantaras ya, me tienes que llevar, y se nos hace tarde, vamos ron, vamos( mientras jalaba por un brazo a su hermano. Logrando que este se levantará de su cama).

Ya estoy despierto, iré a bañarme, deja de jalarme, y por cierto Buenos Días (mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hermana.)

Bien, te dejaré solo, pero apúrate, el desayuno esta listo, solo arréglate rápido y baja a comer, para que nos vayamos.

El pelirrojo se arreglo bastante rápido para ir a trabajar, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con el azul de sus ojos, devoró su desayuno y se fue a trabajar, llevando consigo a su adorable hermana.

**Ya En la compañía**

Decir que la compañía era bonita, era quedarse corto, el edificio era espectacular, imponente, sus puertas de cristal y ventanas, daban un aspecto bastante formal, estaba decorado por paredes de distintos colores combinados y flores hermosas cubrían los escritorios que allí se encontraban. Debo señalar que estaba un poco nerviosa, por mi primer día de trabajo(es frecuente que eso suceda en la mayoría de personas, y yo no era la excepción), pero confiaba en mí, en que podía hacerlo muy bien, observe a la secretaria de la oficina del Señor Wesley, bastante cómica a mi parecer, un moño inmenso y unos lentes oscuros de un rojo despampanante cubrían su rostro.

Buenos días, salude.

Si, buenos días que desea señorita,(respondió la secretaria)

Tengo una cita con el señor Ron wesley, soy la nueva psicóloga de la empresa, Hermione Granger.

Si es cierto, ya me habían comentado sobre eso, tome asiento por favor, ya la anuncio.

Veinte, Treinta, cuarenta y cinco minutos habían transcurrido y nada que me hacían pasar, que falta de respeto, pero que se puede esperar de Ronald Wesley el mujeriego por naturaleza, el alto jefe de la compañía, el niñito ricachón, hasta que la secretaría me hizo señas para entrar, al fin estaba a punto de conocer que me deparaba el futuro (me refiero al trabajo) no piensen mal.)

Adelante y tome asiento por favor, señorita, dijo una intensa voz.

Entre a la oficina( amplia y con paredes de color blanco, un escritorio inmenso cubierto de fotos) y de repente todo sucedió, la persona de la intensa voz (el señor wesley) se volteó, su mirada en mí se centró, un hombre alto, pelirrojo, hermosa sonrisa, hermosos ojos azules, gran cuerpo, absolutamente, todo un conquistador.

Buenos Días, dije seriamente.

Buenos días, (extendiendo caballerosamente su mano) déjeme presentarme, soy Ronald Bilius Wesley, jefe de esta compañía.

Un placer, señor Wesley, soy Hermione Granger, psicóloga.(Estrechando su mano)

He oído maravillas sobre usted, y su currículo bastante impresionante, Graduada con honores en la Facultad de Psicología de Gran Bretaña, Post grado en Psicología Evolutiva, Autora de varios informes comparativos del psicoanálisis, si que ha sabido invertir su tiempo, es usted una mujer muy joven (una sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de sus labios).

Gracias, el tiempo es algo que no regresa, por lo tanto no se debe perder, y siempre que veo una oportunidad la aprovecho, es simplemente eso señor wesley.

Ya entiendo, mi padre ha quedado muy impresionado con usted cree que la empresa, necesita alguien con su talento, además me hablo de que era una mujer hermosa y no se ha equivocado (Con una mirada pícara recorrió todo el cuerpo de la castaña).

Tiene toda la razón su padre no se ha equivocado, ya me ha advertido la clase de hombre que es usted, tratando de seducir a sus empleadas, y por la manera en la que me mira, no creo ser la excepción.

Señorita Granger, si mi mirada la intimida, lo entiendo completamente, le suele suceder a muchas mujeres, verá usted, soy un hombre muy atractivo.

Ególatra, vanidoso y arrogante, serían las palabras con las que lo definiría y déjeme decirle algo señor wesley, estoy aquí para trabajar es todo, no pierda su tiempo tratando de conquistarme, conozco bien a los hombres como usted.

Que bien que crea conocerme, (levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia donde se encontraba la castaña, acercándose lentamente) señorita Granger y le aseguro que esta relación es completamente laboral, no se emocione, no la estoy conquistando.

Si, eso quedó muy claro para ambos me alegro señor wesley.

Verá señorita, quiero que los empleados de mi empresa puedan contar con una persona a la que le cuenten sus problemas, sepa como ayudarlos, aconsejarlos y que ellos se sientan completamente relajados para que puedan cumplir con su trabajo de una manera excelente.

Eso haré no lo dude en ningún momento. Debo decirle que puede contar conmigo para cualquier situación laboral y cuando sienta ganas de hablar estaré allí como su psicóloga.

No me gustan los psicólogos, demasiado complejos y cerrados, pero se que ayudará a mis empleados.

Acaso lo que escucho es miedo, de que pueda conocerlo tanto, que vea al niño que lleva dentro? Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Miedo, eso jamás, (acercándose su rostro al de la castaña) no le tengo miedo a nada, ni a nadie, quiere que se lo demuestre? (quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca).

Yo.(estaba tan cerca, que podía observar las pequeñas pecas que rodeaban su rostro, su aliento lo sentía en mi) Toc, toc se escucho la puerta.(Nos separamos rápidamente) –Disculpe señor wesley, ya llegaron los empresarios que estaba esperando.

- Hágalos pasar en unos minutos y atiéndalos muy bien, Gisselle, (se dirigía a su secretaria). Y por favor enséñele su nueva oficina a la Señorita Granger.

- Por supuesto señor.

-Me retiraré, puedo ver que esta ocupado, no le quito más de su tiempo.

- Es un placer tenerla en la empresa. Hablaremos luego, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

En fin la secretaría me llevo a mi nueva oficina, la cual no tenía muchos detalles, solo un escritorio, algunas sillas, un gran sillón y una hermosa vista hacia las calles londinenses, bien ahora lo que verdaderamente importa, mi estado de animo, estaba por primera vez débil, mi cabeza daba vueltas, aún sentía su aliento recorrer mi boca, y su mirada fija en mi, pero que estoy diciendo, estúpido wesley, tratando de jugar, pero ya veremos quien juega con quien.

**Nota**: espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Comenten, Un dicho muy conocido Quien juega con fuego, se puede quemar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a las personas que leen mi historia, gracias a aquellos quienes han comentado, han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y quienes leen en silencio jeje. Espero que disfruten leyendo y comenten. Besos la autora.

**Capítulo 3. Mi conciencia, yo y algunos problemas.**

Aquí estoy escribiendo otra vez, reportándome con todos ustedes, mí primera semana de trabajo ha sido todo un éxito, mis compañeros son realmente agradables, y muchas personas me buscan para que los ayude (obvio ese es mi trabajo) pero me encanta ver que puedo tocar un poco sus vidas y mejorarlas poco a poco. El conquistador Wesley como lo llamo yo (alias mi jefe) no lo he visto casi, gracias a los nuevos negocios que han surgido, cosa que me alivia, claro no es que este preocupada por que este cerca, si no que su hostigamiento constante me martiriza.

* Muy bien (aplausos) ha hablado la psicóloga que tiene miedo al amor, por favor No puedes negar que el tipo esta como quiere, que te mueres por el. Que su presencia te quema, y que..

-Es un vanidoso, ególatra, típico conquistador, mujeriego.

*Si ya, eso has dicho todo el día, aburres, sabes que no crees eso.

- Por supuesto que lo creo, es más lo inferí, al observarlo.

*yo puedo inferir más que eso, mmm delicioso Wesley, ojos soñadores, cabello deslumbrante, cuerpo perfecto, boca deseable, manos agradables. Ya - Podrías parar (con mueca de asco) Solo pensar en él me hace querer vomitar.

* jaja a mi no me engañas, pero si quieres hacerte la vista gorda, esta bien, igual con tiempo me darás la razón de que esta hecho un bombón y se que te gustará .

- Ya cállate. Le dije a mi conciencia( si vieron) aparece cuando nadie la llama, para emitir comentarios tontos e irracionales, pero yo Hermione Granger digo rotundamente la verdad, jamás me gustará Ronald Wesley y para nada es un bombón.

**Casa de los wesley**

Hola y adiós recién llegado(abrazaba una linda pelirroja a su querido hermano)

Hey como es eso, a donde vas?( poniendo cara de seriedad)

Saldré con unas amigas y con Dean, y por favor no digas nada.

Bien, has lo que quieras, estoy muy feliz para decirte algo. (sonriendo)

Oh Y se puede saber porque estas tan feliz? Mejor dicho por quien?

Por un nuevo amor, la psicóloga de mi corazón jaja.

No Ron, Hermanito la psicóloga nueva no.

Claro que si algo dura como me gustan, pero con el tiempo cederá, además cree que puede analizarme y cree conocerme, que se atenga y verá.

No te diré más, imposible convencerte, buenas noches (depositando un beso en las mejillas del pelirrojo).

Aún no se por que me deje convencer, salir a fiestas no es lo mío, pero el poder de convencimiento de luna es increíble, y quería huir de mi loca conciencia y sus ideas raras. Llegamos a un club (el del momento) allí se encontraban unos compañeros de trabajo de luna y otra de mis grandes amigas Alicia Spinnet(médico, atleta y rompecorazones) tomamos unos tragos y empezamos a bailar (todo por culpa de luna).

Hola Chicos(observe que saludo un chico pelinegro, muy apuesto)

Hola (respondió el grupo) como estas Harry?(pregunto Luna)

Bien, acabo de llegar de new york, y tu quien eres hermosa(acercándose a mi)

Soy Hermione Granger , mucho gusto( sonreí)

Harry Potter, y el placer es mío.

Bailemos Harry (anunciaba luna).

Entre tragos, anécdotas y baile la noche transcurrió rápidamente. La mayoría de personas se había marchado así que sugerí a luna irnos, quien no se quería ir (la saque arrastrada de la pista).

Ya es tarde, vamos luna mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Yo las puedo llevar si eso desean, dijo un hermoso pelinegro.

Claro, gracias Harry eres muy amable.

No es problema, vamos.

Todo estaba bien, una noche increíble había pasado, me sentía relajada, pero no todo en esta vida es color de rosa.

Auxilio, auxilio, mi amiga se desmalló (oí que gritaban) De inmediato corrimos y vimos a una chica tirada en el suelo y a otra chica (la que gritaba) a su lado.

-Que sucedió? Katherine que pasó? (Tomando a la chica entre sus brazos)Ginny , eres tu?(preguntaba Harry) Despierta por favor, que pasó, que tomaron, por que se desmallo. (Nunca había visto a nadie tan preocupado como lo estaba en ese momento Harry).

Dean se fue, terminó con ella, ginny comenzó a beber y se desmallo, esta muy borracha, ayúdala por favor. Harry haz algo.

- y donde esta Dean? Las dejó solas? Lo mataré cuando lo vea.

- no hagas nada, por favor. (Suplicaba Katherine la amiga de Ginny).

La chica comenzaba a despertar. -Gin estas bien pequeña, soy Harry, (decía este aún cargando a la chica).

Harry, de verdad eres tú o estoy soñando.

Nada de eso, princesa, estoy aquí, te llevaré a tu casa, como te sientes?(depositando un pequeño beso en su frente)

Algo mareada, no Harry a mi casa no, en este estado no, por favor.(tratando de bajarse de los brazos de Harry, casi cae al piso, pero el pelinegro logro sujetarla)

Esta bien, iremos a otro lugar. Katherine te pediré un taxi para que te lleve.

Podemos llevarla a casa, cierto Herms. – claro que si Harry, puede pasar la noche allá, vamos. -

Nos dirigimos al apartamento, al llegar Harry depósito a la chica en la habitación de huéspedes. -Dulces sueños hermosa (dijo Harry Mirándola fijamente.)

-Quédate (susurro).- No puedo (dijo indeciso) es mi amigo, no puedo hacer eso. Tú estas mal.

- No me quieres (pregunto la pelirroja).- Te daría mi vida si ha cambio de que te sintieras mejor, mi alma para apagar tu desdicha y seria quien quieres que sea con solo pedirlo.

- Entonces hazlo, se mío, quédate solo por esta noche, solo por hoy, aunque tengas miedo, aunque el mundo este en contra.

- Te quiero, la beso. Y Allí se quedo velando el sueño de su amada pelirroja. Deseando cambiar su vida, queriendo ser quien no era.

**Nota: Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Por fa comenten a ver que quieren que escriba para los próximos capítulos. Se aceptan sugerencias. Comenten, comenten. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a las personas que leen mi historia, gracias a aquellos quienes han comentado, han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y quienes leen en silencio; espero que disfruten leyendo y comenten. Besos la autora.

**Capitulo 4 te quiero enamorar. **

Entonces analízame, (dijo él acercándose suavemente a su cuello) Hermione, (subiendo sus ojos posándose en sus labios) busca una razón lógica de por que me gustas tanto.

Sus palabras aun se hacían presentes en mi mente y volvían para atormentarme continuamente, su olor se había quedado impregnado en mi ropa, y sus labios carnosos aun se sentían en los míos. Estoy preocupada por supuesto que no siento nada, solo es un juego…

*Que por supuesto quieras jugar (si adivinan apareció mi conciencia)

Sabes que eso no esta bien, el es mi jefe.

* Y ESO QUE? Aprovecha, que esperas, comienza a jugar, bésalo con suavidad, haz que caiga a tus pies y luego el solito vendrá, ya veras.

- Como puedes pedirme esas cosas, jugar con alguien, el amor no es un juego, además podría salir perdiendo existe esa posibilidad (refunfuñe por mis palabras, por que eran verdad)

*Y tienes miedo de perder es eso? Por que se te olvida que yo también puedo jugar y si lo hago ganaré, no lo dudes.

-Me niego a que hagas algo y desaparece ya de aquí, (grite perdiendo la poca razón que me quedaba.)

*Si eso quieres, esta bien, te dejo sola, vuélvete loca, admite que no te gusta.

Claro que no me gusta, lo odio por imbécil, por odioso, por ser un creído, si lo odiaba eso era un hecho lo único que no podía negar era lo que había sucedido hace horas en mi trabajo.

Flash Back (recuerdo horas atrás)

Miraba el reloj, ya era realmente tarde, mi día había sido extenuante, muchas personas vinieron a verme, parece que el estrés esta en el aire y hasta yo estoy cayendo presa de él. En fin me apresure a recoger mis cosas y fui al baño a retocarme al salir para mi sorpresa todos los empleados que quedaban se habían ido a su casa, estaba un poco oscuro así que busque mis cosas, y entre al ascensor, el cual se cerró y abrió para dar paso al pelirrojo espectacular, que digo al patán (mi jefe).

Buenas noches Señorita Granger, aun aquí, (sonrió pícaramente)

Buenas noches señor Wesley, si con ganas de llegar a casa.

Mucho trabajo, no me diga que le estamos exigiendo demasiado a una mujer tan hermosa, no quiero que este muy cansada.

Para nada, estoy bien. ( de repente se escucho un ruido fuerte)¿Qué fue eso? Pregunte

El ascensor se ha parado, nos quedamos encerrados. (comenzando a apretar los botones de emergencia)

¿Que? No puede ser, auxilio, socorro, sáquennos, auxilio (gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del ascensor).

Tranquila alguien vendrá a sacarnos, ya apreté el botón de emergencia.

Pero ya todo el mundo se fue, quien nos sacará, auxilio, socorro(grite de nuevo aunque parecía inútil)

Lo harán estoy seguro, tranquilízate, (mientras se sentaba en piso del ascensor), vamos que esperas puedes sentarte. Llamare a los bomberos.

Ok, creo que esperar es lo mejor(me senté a su lado)

Lamento decirte que no hay señal, (una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro) nos tocará esperar, por cierto te han dicho que eres muy hermosa inclusa encerrada en un ascensor.

Pues nunca me había quedado encerrada con nadie, así que no me lo han dicho.

Que fría, que nunca eres dulce con nadie.

Si con la gente que me agrada y no le dice las mismas cosas a todas.

Jaja no a todas solo a las que de verdad son hermosas (su mirada se posó en mi) como tú.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, al final de cuentas lo que importa son los hechos y los verdaderos sentimientos, pero creo que de eso no sabes mucho o me equivoco.

Mmm te equivocas, (se acerco lentamente a mi, tomando mi mano y colocándola en su pecho) sientes, lo rápido que late mi corazón, es un buen corazón, y esta así por ti, por que me gustas, por que Hermione te quiero enamorar.

En mi vida no me había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban y sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, me odie a mi misma por creer eso.

Si lo siento (retirando mi mano de su pecho) como cualquier corazón que late, en serio me quieres enamorar (pregunte) soy tu nuevo trofeo o tu nuevo juego?

Me gustas (sonrió)tan difícil de creer eso es? Y si quieres siempre podemos jugar.

Eres un imbécil (le espeté), no soy juguete de nadie, y con tu sonrisa no me vas a convencer (me levante furiosa, dándole la espalda a él.)

Lo siento, no quise decir que eras mi juguete (se había levantado y su manos se apoyaban en mis hombros) solo me gustas es todo.

Pensé que no te gustaban los psicólogos, eso lo dijiste tú.

No, solo tú, puedes voltear, no te voy a comer, si eso es lo que te preocupa.(dijo riendo)

Se que no lo harás, no te parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos aquí(dije tratando de evadir el tema, a decir verdad no me sentía cómoda hablando de eso con él)

Quien se preocupa por el tiempo si puedes hacer esto.

Se acercó lentamente tomando mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos, acortando el espacio que había entre los dos, y así sucedió, sus labios se posaron en los míos, dulcemente me beso, sus labios carnosos y tibios recorriendo mi boca, abriendo poco a poco paso a su lengua para explorar mi boca como pidiendo permiso, me aferre a su cuello temiendo que me fuera a soltar ,lo sentí tan mío, sentí su emoción, su amor, su pasión su locura, El tiempo se detuvo mientras nos besábamos hasta que algo sonó

El ascensor se movió, dijo él.(abriendo sus ojos como si desertará de un hermoso sueño)

Nos podemos ir, ya se abrió la puerta (dije indecisa)

No, vamos a otro lugar, te puedo llevar.(pedía con impaciencia)

Me iré sola, es lo mejor, esto es un juego, no hay razón ni lógica para que te guste, no quiero jugar.

Entonces analízame, (dijo él acercándose suavemente a su cuello) Hermione, (subiendo sus ojos posándose en sus labios) busca una razón lógica de por que me gustas tanto.

Salí del ascensor lo más rápido posible, dejando un pelirrojo confundido, pero no lo podía negar, Ronald wesley si que sabia besar.

**Fin del Flash back**

Estas bien, pareces distraída.

Si, estoy bien Luna, creo que me iré a acostar.

Un gran día había transcurrido, un beso, una sensación. Un juego, una nueva emoción.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, y las personas que comentan gracias, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresa, Sorpresa**

Las exposiciones de arte nunca han sido mi tema favorito, el arte tiene gran importancia en el mundo que conocemos pero a decir verdad me cuesta imaginarme tratando de descifrar algo que no sea la mente humana, ya saben resolver problemas y ayudar a las personas eso es más lo mío, pero esta noche gracias a las locas ideas de Luna, me estoy vistiendo para ir a una nueva exposición, un nuevo artista joven según lo que he escuchado vendrá a la ciudad, mi fiel compañera tomará las fotos así que tendremos que ir, lo bueno ,despejaré mi mente de aquel espectacular beso que de solo pensarlo vuelve mi piel de gallina, lo malo él también estará allí, si mi jefe, Ron el increíble besador, que haré no lo sé. Mi vestido para el que se lo pueda preguntar es sencillo de color negro, tiene un escote algo discreto por detrás.

Hermione por favor dime que estas lista_Necesitamos irnos ya_ debo tener las mejores fotos o mi jefe me matará. Apúrate.

Tranquila Luna, ya vámonos, ya estoy lista.

El camino a la exposición fue todo menos tranquilo, los constantes gritos de luna al taxista y unas cuantas maldiciones lanzadas por ella, fueron un auge de que esta noche seria una de esas noches para recordar.

Hola chicas que hermosas están esta noche debo resaltar_ decía Harry quien esperaba junto a la entrada.

Gracias guapo_sonría Luna_entrando un poco apurada a la exposición.

Hola Harry _salude con timides_¿como estas?

Muy bien y tu herms?_puedo llamarte así_cierto_pregunto ruborizado.

Excelente, por supuesto que sí. _Mis amigos lo hacen, por cierto como se encuentra tu amiga la pelirroja de la otra noche.

He bien, muy bien_ un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas_ note que tenia esa mirada de enamorado. Entremos_dijo tomando mi brazo.

Al entrar Harry se ausento, el lugar era precioso, un salón bastante amplio, Una fuente de agua cubría la parte central del mismo, las paredes estaban decoradas con una cantidad increíble de cuadros de diversas formas y colores, al igual que hermosas esculturas se situaban en la profundidad del amplio salón. Observé a mi fiel amiga cuya cámara no se detenía, lograba captar el mejor ángulo de todo, las personas reían y posaban, sin embargo un cuadro en especial llamó mi atención, en el se apreciaba una figura a los lejos, una mujer cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas flores, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, a su lado un príncipe que se encontraba de rodillas la miraba, en sus manos tenia un corazón.

La naturaleza del amor

Que? _dije en susurro_mientras volteaba mi rostro para ver la persona que me hablaba.

Así se llama el cuadro_dijo él_ un rubio, cuyos ojos azules eran profundos como el mar_sonreía tímidamente.

Draco_lo abrace_ como estas?_ Todo este tiempo…yo

Estas radiante_ como siempre_ Te recordaba bastante hermosa, pero hoy me has sorprendido.

Gracias_suspire_no lo podía creer (El hombre que una vez fue el hombre de mi vida acababa de aparecer) Tu eres el artista, está es tu exposición_ pregunte.

Eso dicen los organizadores_ rió_si soy yo.

Todo es hermoso, los cuadros, son tan…

Yo_si lo sé_ aún ese aire de presumido seguía en el ambiente, le sentaba espectacular.-El evento comenzará pronto debo irme, pero te buscaré al terminar, no te pierdas_dijo él y se marchó.

Buenas noches señores y señoras,(anunciaba Draco Malfoy) agradezco a los presentes por estar aquí, y por apoyarme en esta nueva exposición, mi inspiración, es basada en una sola cosa, la mas importante, la más perfecta, la peor, la mejor, esa sensación de dolor, de temor, de pasión que yo llamó el amor. Espero que disfruten cada una de las obras y se dejen llevar esta noche, por ese sentimiento, déjenlo recorrer sus sentidos. Disfruten. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y sin más así comenzó el evento.

Que bonitas palabras dijo Harry_ Quien se acercaba a mí_ lo siento estaba haciendo unas llamadas.

No te preocupes yo entiendo_ sonreí.

Vamos a ver los cuadros_aunque creo que tu ya los has visto todos_bromeó.

Comenzamos a caminar para observar la exposición.

Harry_oí que llamaban. Y ambos volteamos.

Hola Ginny, que preciosa estas. Pareces un ángel. Un vestido color crema de escote resaltaba su figura, su cabello recogido la hacía lucir muy linda.

Gracias-dijo ruborizada _tú también estas muy bien_y tu eres? Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Hemione Granger_dijo una fuerte voz._La psicóloga que se robo mi corazón.

Jeje, hermanito que cosas dices_ Ginny río._ Mucho gusto dijo, estrechando mi mano.

Un placer_ Hola señor Wesley_ le espete.

Hermione_ se acerco a mi_ estas muy linda_ dijo mientras sus labios se posaban en mis mejillas_ un escalofrió me recorrió la piel

Y de donde se conocen ustedes dos? Pregunto el pelinegro_ señalándonos a Ron y a mí.

Es la nueva secretaria de la compañía hermano_ tu de donde la conoces_ no me digas que son pareja_ su expresión parecía molesta.

Es una nueva amiga ron_ no te preocupes_ bromeó Harry_ Gin que tal si buscamos algo de tomar_ antes que tu hermano me mate_ sonrió.

Ok vamos, nos vemos Herm.

Seguimos viendo los cuadros_ o buscamos un nuevo ascensor .dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Jaja_ fingí mi risa_ tu humor me causa bastante dolor_ le dije.

Es por que no me conoces lo suficiente_ si no te causaría pasión. Su celular comenzó a sonar._ Lo siento debo irme_ en otra ocasión será_ nos vemos linda.

Por lo visto tus admiradores_ no te dejan en paz_ Tendré que pedir cita para hablarte dijo él.

Draco _ son solo amigos_ por cierto que lindas palabras las que dijiste_ sobre el amor.

Simplemente pensé en ti, dijo mirándome _Herms_ volví _ y volví por ti.

**Nota: Cometen, comenten, espero les guste este capi. Para el próximo habrá sorpresas. Se aceptan sugerencias o peticiones para agregarlas en el capitulo que viene.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos lectores, o había podido actualizar me disculpo por eso, gracias por leer y comentar me inspiran a escribir mucho más. Saludos y besos. Serenithy. **

**Capitulo 6 Los fuertes también lloran. **

Entre las sabanas frías de mi cama aun debato con mis pensamientos para saber que es lo que en realidad siento, hoy fue la noche en la que él volvió Draco Malfoy, mi pasado, mi gran amor, me sedujo con su débil mirada me dijo que había vuelto por mi, Dios volvió por mi, no se que es lo que en mi aun causa, pero eso no es lo peor, el recuerdo de mi jefe, de su beso amarra mil veces mi alma y la destroza en pedazos.

*Pequeños problemas no? Yo diría que te beso muy bien_ quisiera volverlo a probar.

Qué? ya apareciste tu otra vez_ claro un día sin mi conciencia es mucho pedir para mí.

*Soy tu ayuda, tu apoyo, la parte de divertida de todos tus embrollos_ si fueras más como yo y menos como tú_ te aseguro tendríamos más de un novio.

Si y muchos enemigos, varios hijos, varias salidas a la cárcel y pare de contar si siguiera tus locas ideas.

*Nos iría mejor, pero dime que harás, a quien acudirás, cuando te invita a salir el bombón _o ese error?

Error bombón? Deja de confundirme mucho más.

*Bombón wesley y bueno el error ( malfoy) ya déjalo atrás_ déjalo volar_ ya fue algo que pasó.

Aún no se que haré, pero de algo estoy muy segura a ti NO ACUDIRÉ.

*Que mal_ yo tratando de ser buena conciencia y ayudar _ y así me pagan_ esta bien Herms_ volveré_ mi orgullo se va herido_ pero se que me llamarás_ no lo voy a dudar_ jeje adiós diciendo esto despareció.

Herms, sentí que tocaban la puerta varias veces, estas despierta, si respondí no sin antes mirar el reloj eran las 8am de un día domingo.

Qué sucede pregunte, pensé que estabas aún dormida.

Vístete debemos ir al hospital_ es esa chica Ginny, el amor de Harry_ se estrelló al salir de la inauguración_ su voz era una nota de preocupación.

Luna_ que? La hermanita de Ron?_ y como está?

Para saber debemos apresurarnos a llegar_ esta en el Hospital central.

Me vestí rápidamente, unos jeans, una camisa color beige y unas sandalias algo poco llamativo, en mi mente no dejaba de sonar, Ginny, y si le pasó algo horrible, pobre Harry, pobre mi querido Ron, pero que digo, que lastima por mi jefe el la quiere mucho. Estas lista luna fue la que preguntó_ si respondí. Bien el taxi nos está esperando, bajemos. El trayecto al hospital no era largo, y menos un día en el que no hay trafico. Llegamos al hospital y allí estaba él, Tan hermoso, tan soñador, su rostro denotaba cansancio, seguramente no durmió a su lado se encontraba Harry, quien parecía que tampoco había dormido nada.

Como están? Como esta Ginny_ luna fue la que preguntó.

Estamos bien_ y esta algo delicada_ eso fue lo que dijo hace poco el médico_ hay que esperar_ Harry fue el que respondió.

Y tu como estas Ron? Mi voz aunque no lo quería hacer notar sonó a preocupación.

Estoy bien_ gracias por venir_ haciendo un signo de aprobación.

Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_ es decir Ginny por que esta aquí.

Salió de la fiesta, con unos amigos y el que iba manejando se durmió y bueno chocaron contra un poste_ sus ojos estaban algo rojos como si quisiera Llorar.

Entiendo pero no te preocupes todo mejorará_ ya verás_ hay que pedirle mucho a Dios_ dije tratando de alegrarlo.

Gracias_ supongo que sabes que decir_ él por primera vez_ esa mañana sonrió.

Ahora que han llegado las chicas deberías comer y tratar de dormir Ron_ Yo me puedo quedar_ he dormido más que tu_ cualquier cosa te puedo avisar_ decía Harry.

No lo creo, mi padre esta fuera del país_ no me he podido comunicar y Charlie tampoco está_ no quiero dejarla sola.

Vamos Ron_ Harry te avisará_ te hará bien dormir_ le dije como si hablara con un niño.

Ok_ solo por que lo dice mi psicóloga favorita.

Acompañe a Ron a comer, la cafetería del hospital no estaba tan mal, algunos paltos ricos estaban en el menú, lo observé devorar plato tras plato, sin querer una sonrisa se me escapo, era tan adorable, un niño pero grande.

Esta delicioso, seguro no quieres probar, me espetó.

No_ sonreí_ por cierto tienes salsa aquí_ dije limpiando con la punta de la servilleta la comisura de sus labios, si seguía así seguro esa tarde iba yo a morir pero de amor.

Gracias_ me dedico una de esas sonrisas encantadoras _ vamos a subir_ quiero ver a Ginny.

Pago la cuenta, y subimos ala habitación, la pequeña pelirroja estaba aún inconsciente, algunas vías, estaban en sus brazos, y una gran maquina la ayudaba a respirar. Se recuperará ha sufrido una gran lesión, pero llevaba puesto el cinturón eso la salvó, nos explico detalladamente el doctor.

Gin, hermanita_ despierta por favor_ te quiero ver bien_ mejor_ te voy a comprar todo lo que quieras_ pero por favor despierta ya_ decía Ron quien tomaba su mano.

No me dejes solo_ tu no_ chiquita_ despierta. Las lagrimas corrían de sus preciosos ojos, no lo pude evitar, verlo tan frágil, tan herido, me mataba, lo abrace limpiando una a una sus lágrimas. Se recuperará_ yo lo sé_ va a despertar _ no te dejará solo.

Me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloro un buen rato, que puedo decir mi alma de desplomo, mi corazón murió y revivió con solo sentir su calor. Quien inventó los abrazos Gracias…

Te sientes mejor_ quieres seguir llorando_ le pregunte.

No_ ya estoy mejor_ no digas nada_ pero los hombres fuertes también lloran.

Jaja, reí que cosas son esas para una ocasión así, No lo diré, por que las mujeres duras también lloran.

Sabias que estas hermosa _ eres un angelito el día de hoy_ y gracias por esto, por estar aquí por este momento.

Gracias_ por que siempre lograba sonrojarme._ de nada, es una situación difícil no me iría_ si me necesitas.

Sabes de que me he dado cuenta Hoy?_ por primera vez_ me llamaste Ron._ eso debo decir que me encantó.

Ps creo que se me salió. Le Sonreí._ te quieres recostar un rato_ le pregunté_ te ves algo cansado te hará muy bien.

Suena muy bien_ no te iras? Verdad_ quiero que mi ángel cuide mis sueños.

Me quedaré lo prometo.

Se acostó sobre una especie de sillón, y al poco tiempo se durmió, lo tape con unas sabanas no quería que pasara frio y sin pensar lo bese, un suave beso en sus dulces labios, No se definitivamente que está pasando, como me he dejado conmover, me lloró, hay que tierno como lloro, Dios dame fuerza para no enamorarme de él.

**Nota: Capi corto, comenten, comeneten…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo aquí estoy, escribiendo un capi que les puede gustar, Gracias a quienes leen mi historia, a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y quienes comentan. **

**Capitulo 7 Analízame **

Han pasado varios días desde que Ginny está en el hospital, hace poco despertó, y la sonrisa de mi bello pelirrojo fue lo mejor, sus ojos lloros denotaban una gran alegría, y me sentía de alguna manera muy feliz, la persona que creía sin corazón me mostró su lado más humano, mas tierno y más sensible. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, el trabajo era lo único que no me hacía pensar tanto en él.

Bueno, dije al escuchar sonar mi celular.

Hola princesa_ como estas?_ me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle a Luna tu número de celular_ espero no te moleste.

Malfoy_ sonreí por lo bajo_ Bien y tu?_ no tranquilo_ no hay problema con que tengas mi número.

Excelente, sabes me he despertado y lo primero que vino a mi mente fuiste tú. Quisiera verte_ que me dices?

Vamos ármate de valor me decía a mi misma, si por que no_ podemos charlar un buen rato.

Que te parece si el sábado_ a las 8_ vayamos a cenar?

Suena bien_ nos vemos en el restaurant o pasas por mi?

Ok_ desde luego que paso por ti. Un beso. Adiós.

*Y las cosas no se podían complicar aún más, si claro.

Pensé que seguías defendiendo tu orgullo_ reí un poco_ mi conciencia había vuelto de nuevo a mí.

*No soy un poco más racional, entiendo que me quieras negar, pero igual te quiero ayudar, que tal si… sales con el bombón antes de salir con el pasado error.

Por una vez, creo que tienes razón, conocer más a Ron podría ser lo mejor.

*Y si… eso es un punto para mí, por fin la desalmada piensa con el corazón.

Dejemos el tema, déjame trabajar.

*Claro, cuando digo la verdad, quieres que me vaya, si aléjate de mí…

Estas ocupada, Perdón por no tocar_ escuche que decía una voz muy conocida para mí.

No, vi la última paciente por el día de hoy. Tu como estas?

Feliz, Gin esta muchísimo mejor_ y mañana volverá a casa_ su cara era de una inmensa felicidad.

Que bueno_ sonreí_ abrazándolo_ me alegra mucho.

Yo soy el que te quiere agradecer_ por estar pendiente_ por ir_ y por no dejarme solo_ GRACIAS dijo él mientras besaba mis manos tiernamente.

De nada_ no pude evitar volver a sonreír, parecía una chiquilla, con su primer amor.

Sabes te quiero compensar, que tal, si me dejó analizar, te lo prometí aquella vez del ascensor, y por alguna razón no se dio.

YO… enrojecí violentamente, que tenía este hombre que hacía mi corazón volar, por supuesto, pero no odiabas los psicólogos_ le espete.

Antes creía eso_ pero ahora que conozco una hermosa psicóloga_ como que mi opinión cambio.

De verdad quieres hacerlo? Hablar conmigo como psicóloga.

Claro, me quiero analizar, no dices que soy un mujeriego, ególatra_ su cara era de puchero.

Esta bien_ siéntate en el gran sillón, empezaremos la sesión.

Se quito la chaqueta de su traje azul marino, y se posó en el sillón se veía entre nervioso y divertido. Tengo que ser profesional, no puedo dejarme llevar, por esa increíble mirada.

Muy bien empecemos_ dijo él, me llamo Ronald Billius Wesley, mi segundo nombre es en honor a mi abuelo que murió antes de yo si quiera nacer, vivo con mi Hermana y soy el dueño de una gran compañía hotelera.

Muy bien Ronald, por que estas_ aquí?

Mi problema Doc, es que me gusta mucho una chica y ella no me cree, piensa que juego a ganar.

Y no es eso lo que buscas Ronald, Jugar, ganar una aventura, una noche de pasión.

Antes sinceramente pensaba que sí, pero de un tiempo para acá, creo que está mujer es diferente, me emociona su mirar, mi corazón se detiene al hablar, y quiero estar cerca de ella, quiero poderla besar y abrazar.

Pensé que iba a morir, quien suelta algo así, yo también quería decir que lo quería besar, pero el control primero, paciente, si, realidad.

Y como podría creer ella algo así, eres un jugador, las tienes a todas a tus pies, eres un seductor.

Toda persona tiene derecho a cambiar, y créame Doc, a esta chica la voy a conquistar, a enamorar.

Que egocéntrico, tan seguro estas? De que ella va a caer, yo pienso que ella es algo dura, y duda de ti de verdad.

Poco a poco los gestos lo mostrarán, que estoy loquito por ella, y que mi único problema es que me gusta tanto que no la puedo sacar de mi mente.

Como te sientes con lo de tu hermanita, ya sabes está en el hospital?

Me cambias de tema, cuando Hermione te digo la verdad.

Vamos, no querías hablar de cómo te sientes en realidad.

Bien, he estado mejor, ha sido mi peor semana por que creí que mi pequeña, mi consentida iba a morir, que la perdería para siempre, eso me fuera matado para siempre.

Eres muy unido a ella_ cierto?_ y que hay de tu hermano_ de tus papas?

Mi papá esta de viaje todo el tiempo, Charlie mi hermano mayor, trabaja en Rumanía y mi mamá murió cuando tenía 15 desde ese entonces mi hermana es mi bendición.

Que sucedió?

Enfermó, se puso muy mal, al poco tiempo murió, Charlie huyo se escapó a Rumania, mi papá se enfocó en el trabajo, y yo fui el único que quedó para cuidar a Gin.

Entiendo que sean tan unidos, debió una muy difícil situación.

Lo fue, pero lo que no te mata, te hace muy fuerte. Así que eso me hizo ser el hombre que soy hoy.

Definitivamente estoy loca por este tipo, pobrecito se hizo de un solo golpe fuerte, quien fuera estado para cuidarlo, abrazarlo..Pregunta algo, vamos Herms, te está mirando.

Ps eres un gran hombre, tu hermanita es muy feliz por tenerte, y las personas de esta compañía te adoran, hay experiencias bastante duras, que nos ayudan, que nos endurecen pero siempre traen una enseñanza, la muerte no es algo para lo que estemos preparados, ero al llegar nos hace pensar en todo lo que damos por sentado, en las cosas que no hacemos bien o que dejamos de hacer, y en aquellas personas, familiares y amigos que están allí. Por eso nunca te debes cerrar, Dios no le da carga a quien no puede soportarla.

Creo que tienes mucha razón. Aprendí a no ser un chico malcriado y a esforzarme por que mi hermana, la compañía y yo saliéramos adelante, mi padre he escuchado que esta orgulloso de mí que soy su pilar y bueno eso me hace sentir mejor. No niego que el vacío que dejó mi mamá nadie lo podrá llenar, pero muchas veces he hecho el intento_ rió.

Claro_ mujeres_ muchas y en gran cantidad_ el gran mujeriego_ verdad Ron a ver Desde cuando sales con todas esas chicas?

Desde que mamá murió, no quería querer a otra mujer, y que se fuera para siempre, Así que comencé a salir con muchas bonitas, altas, bajas, morenas, rubias, es mejor, salir vivir, disfrutar el momento_ pero eso fue hasta hace poco_ por que te conocí a ti.

Oh el gran seductor_ ya entiendo tus razones_ pero aún así no las apruebo, salir por vanidad, por vivir esa no es una bonita manera de formar una vida.

Que te puedo decir, no puedo ser perfecto. Sonrío. Pero si gustas por ti puedo cambiar_ demostrarte que me gustas_ se acercó a mí_ es tan difícil de entender_ Herms_ su aliento rozaba mi piel.

Si, es difícil de entender y de creer, hasta hace poco querías jugar y ahora te gusto_ vamos Ronald se sincero.

Lo soy, quieres que lo demuestre esta bien lo hare. Depositando un beso en mi mejilla, mira me tengo que ir al hospital, pero te enamoraré Herms, despidiéndose al salir.

Y ese fue mi día, que más puedo decir, alguien conoce un buen psicólogo, por que hasta donde yo sé, perdí la razón por culpa de mi corazón idiota, y eso que dije que no me quería enamorar más. Igual saldré con Malfoy veré que sucede, si hay algo que le gana a la razón es… el entendimiento tal vez, o no? Ya si siquiera se lo que escribo, bueno solo por hoy me despido. Ya veremos que pasa.

Alguien por favor me puede ayudar, quiero subir mi próximo capitulo de mi otro ficy para seguir subiendo capítulos y me aparece esto: You have reached the 15 document limit. Please convert you existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more. Me ayudan como hago para convertirlo en una historia, es que no se, gracias de antemano.

**Nota: Les gustó, ideas, sugerencias, comentarios, por aquí por favor jeje … Como quieren q continúe? **


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a quienes leen mi historia, espero les guste. Saludos. Y comenten!

**Capitulo 8 Malfoy y una grave confusión. **

Los nervios hoy sábado se han apoderado de mí, Draco en poco tiempo vendrá por mí, tome una larga ducha, y me arregle, un vestido color rosa y unos zapatos a juego, hacían una perfecta combinación. Ideas, pensamientos han llegado a mí, el pasado siempre vuelve para mejorar o empeorar un presente poco prometedor, pero conservó la ilusión de que un gran amor quizás en este momento sea lo mejor.

Estas hermosa, malfoy acaba de llegar, me avisaba mi compañera fiel.

Gracias, luna, ya voy.

Me miré una vez más al espejo, si estaba convencida, que una noche con otro hombre me haría olvidar a ese pelirrojo que noche tras noche me hacía soñar. Partí hacia la sala y allí estaba él, el rubio ojos azules, que a cualquier chica hacía delirar, tan perfecto, tan encantador. Hola sonrío_ estas hermosa la noche de hoy.

Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, sonreí, no decía más que la verdad.

Partimos_ por cierto esto es para ti, sacando de su saco, una hermosa Rosa blanca.

Gracias, sonreí, es muy linda.

No tanto como tú_ es blanca por que es un símbolo de pureza, que declara mi amor hacía ti.

Y con eso partimos hacía el restaurant, si ya lo sé no le respondí y es que sinceramente que podía decir. En el camino hablamos sobre trivialidades, cosas que no son tan importantes de contar, llegamos en 20 minutos a un bonito lugar, la mesa reservada por él tenia una hermosa vista del cielo azul. Champaña y la carta ordenó él, mientras nos sentábamos a disfrutar del lugar.

Puedo decirte sin dudar, que eres más hermosa de lo que solía imaginar.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de mí y las gracias le di una vez más sin saber con que replicar.

No quiero que te sientas incomoda, herms, solo quiero ser sincero y decirte la verdad.

Lo sé, y te aseguró, que no ha habido ningún momento de incomodidad, el trabajo como esta? las obras me han dicho que se han vendido muy bien.

Excelente, últimamente he tenido un 100% de inspiración, cosa por la que te debo dar las gracias, eres mi musa, cada vez que te recuerdo, quiero pintar, dibujar y hasta tallar.

Me alegra que te estés de lo mejor, te lo mereces, hace mucho tiempo quieres logar ser un gran artista y sé que con el tiempo lo conseguirás.

Brindemos dijo alzando su copa él. Por ti, por mí, por lo que una vez soñé y por lo que una vez te prometí.

Salud, por que todos lo sueños, se hagan realidad.

Herms, si recuerdas lo que antes de irme te prometí.

Volveré al ser mejor, cuando te pueda dedicar mi vida sin sentirme mal, cuando ya no necesite de otros para vivir, cuando cambie, ese día te prometo que volveré para amarte sin dudar, fueron tus palabras hace 4 años le espeté.

Te dolió verdad, las crudas palabras que te escribí justo antes de partir, pero que podía hacer éramos demasiado jóvenes, no conocíamos el amor, un juego de chicos, algo que no podía funcionar.

Si me dolió, mi alma se partió, el chico de mis sueños, el que amaba por primera vez, se había ido, dejando todo de lado, dejando mi amor en la vías del tren, no te miento lloré demasiado pero al tiempo te perdoné.

Para mi, dejarte fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer, te he amado tanto, y por tanto tiempo que decidí volver.

Y lo has hecho, volviste a mí, pero mi pregunta es Draco esta vez funcionará?

Pido al cielo que me escuches y me des una oportunidad, por que esta vez, herms funcionará, no me marcharé, estoy aquí y aquí me mantendré.

Deseo creer que es así, pero tengo miedo de sufrir de llorar, de que le juego de chiquillos se apoderé de nosotros otra vez.

No lo hará, miedo del amor, si es el único sentimiento que nos hace ser mejores, nos cambia, llena nuestro corazón, o es que princesa hay alguien más.

La comida que ordenamos un momento atrás había llegado, justo a tiempo para no responder una pregunta que hasta el momento no tenia definición, no sabía si había alguien más, si mi corazón amaba de nuevo a un bello seductor, o si quería a un viejo amor.

Tras varios días en el hospital y gracias a las indicaciones de un fastidioso Doctor, la pelirroja se encontraba acostada en su cama, mientras veía televisión.

Hola el chico pelinegro acababa de llegar.

Harry que estas haciendo aquí_ no tenias que trabajar

Tu hermano me había comentado que estabas mejor, y decidí pasar a saludar, al trabajo puedo llegar más tarde, hay cosas importantes que esta noche tengo que hacer_ se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama.

Y como estas? _ ya te extrañaba_ pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

Eso jamás, ni siquiera perdiendo la memoria te podría borrar, por que estas tatuada en el fondo de mi corazón.

Que cosas dices, Harry corazón… YO tampoco te podría olvidar.

Ya ha venido Dean_ por que según tengo entendido por culpa de él estuviste en el hospital.

No, solo llamó, no ha podido pasar, tenia miedo de la reacción de Ron, que gracias a Dios no se enteró bien de lo que pasó, tu no se lo dirás, Verdad Harry_ por favor.

No se lo diré, este bufó_ como puedes seguir saliendo con ese patán, ni siquiera te ha venido a buscar, date cuenta te mereces algo mejor.

Alguien como tú? El mejor amigo de mi hermano, su mano derecha, su fiel confidente .No decías que no podías, que no lo querías traicionar.

Te amo dijo acercándose lentamente al pie de la cama._ lo sabes_ por que tienes que dudar.

Te he pedido que no te enamores de mi_ no te hace bien_ yo soy tu peor problema.

Querrás decir el mejor, gin yo por ti daría mi vida. Ese día que te desmayaste me pediste que me quedará por que?

Lo sé y eso es lo peor, no se lo que hago, ya no sé quien soy, es solo que me gustas, pero también me gusta mucho Dean.

Entonces decídete, ahora me voy, pero Gin, yo Harry Potter soy tu mejor opción. Diciendo esto abandonó la habitación y partió.

La cena estaba deliciosa, a ti te gusto? Pregunte tratando de desviar y que olvidara nuestra conversación.

Si muy rica, pero me responderás, En tu vida hay alguien más? pregunto con un poco de temor, su expresión denotaba dolor.

Yo… no lo sé… Respondí sin atreverme a mirar.

Esta bien_ per te digo algo Herms, yo no me iré seré un duro rival, lucharé por ti, por tu amor y por ser ese alguien que seas capaz de amar.

Malfoy… yo no sé que es lo que siento, es difícil de explicar. Todo estaba hasta hace poco bien, pero en los últimos días todo se complico.

No importa, yo haré que todo sea fácil otra vez.

Ha pasado un poco de tiempo, eres muy diferente esta vez.

Se que ha pasado tiempo_ pero quiero amarte otra vez_ quiero ser tu amigo_ tu novio_ tu razón de ser.

No se que decir, me has tomado por sorpresa…Y se acercó a mi y me beso.

Un beso, suave tierno, donde me mostraba su amor, su pasión, que me hacia perder poco a poco el control. Duramos un rato en ese exquisito beso y poco a poco el se separó.

Puedes amarme, lo sé, lo sentía al besarte, solo dame otra oportunidad.

Lo pensaré y te lo diré.

Bien, esperaré.

Me llevo a casa y al final de la velada suavemente como en una caricia otra vez me beso. Haciéndome olvidar todo y recordándome aquel viejo amor que sentía al verlo pasar. Más confundida que antes ahora estoy, Pido a Dios que por favor que me diga que hacer.

Aun no se como quiere a dos personas distintas mi corazón. Una decisión que no esta fácil de tomar.

**Nota: les gusto? un capitulo diferente, un nuevo giro acaba de tomar la vida herms, pero que hará… Comenten, comenten…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola de nuevo a quienes leen, espero les guste este capi y comenten..**_

_**Capitulo 9 **_ _** Fin de semana de emoción. **_

Hace una semana mi cabeza se lleno de confusión, trato de resolver todo y no he podido, a veces el tiempo no es la mejor opción, que haces cuando tu corazón grita que ama a dos personas a la vez, como se pelea contra él, como gana la razón por un lado tengo un rubio soñador, que lo conozco de toda una vida, pero me abandono, del otro lado, esta un pelirrojo encantador que a la vez es un mujeriego un excelente jugador.

Hola chica castaña_ estas?_ parece que tu mente esta en otro lugar, pregunto la rubia que acaba de llegar a la habitación.

Hola_ luna, si estoy _ ella sonrió.

Harry me acaba de llamar, nos acaba de invitar a pasar este fin de semana en una casa a dos horas de aquí, es un lugar precioso, me contó él y lo mejor es que ha empezado a nevar. No te puedes negar, ya le he dicho que sí iremos, así que muévete y comienza a empacar.

Qué? Le has dicho que si, este fin quería descansar, y tu no tienes que trabajar?

No, este fin estoy completamente libre, vamos Herms te servirá para pensar, unos días alejados de la realidad, habrá nieve decía la chica con ilusión.

Si ya sé cuento te gusta jugar en la nieve_ ella río, bueno si tal vez me haga bien, un fin de semana sin saber de..

Del súper bombón jeje ni de malfoy, te hará bien, por favor, vamos, anda_ suplicaba la rubia.

Como decirle que no a esa cara de puchero que pones, vamos, comenzaremos a empacar.

Así se habla Granger, un fin de semana de emoción. Oh si iremos, oh si, jugaremos, oh si cantaba la rubia con emoción.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, empacamos hasta que Luna se fue a dormir, acostada en mi cama, eran las 3 de la madrugada aún veía televisión.

*Huyendo de la realidad, tan mal estas? Que te iras de viaje mañana con Potter.

No huyo, lo hago para reflexionar, ya sabes pensar un poco, algo que algunas veces deberías hacer tu.

*No, demasiado aburrido, yo voy más a la acción al momento, deberías haberte dejado llevar, hacerme un poco de caso, soy tu conciencia y me tratas fatal.

Si 100% problemas eso eres tu, mi parte mas fatal, y a la vez la más angelical, dime que hago contigo, que hago yo.

*Quieres un consejo, ps si vete a pasear, pero cuando vuelvas, escucha al corazón y no a lo que te diga la razón borra el entendimiento de tu mente, dale cavidad al amor, a la pasión, a la ternura, a la ilusión.

Wao, por fin un buen consejo vino de ti… Bromeó no pongas esa cara, lo sé este fin servirá para hacerme mejorar ya que no veré a ninguno de los 2.

*Simplemente no digas que nunca te ayude, ahora a dormir. Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Las 6 de la mañana Harry acababa de llegar por nosotras, una camioneta azul conducía él, lo hacia ver extremadamente bien, sonrío y nos saludó, el camino para dar inicio al viaje estaba despejado, el trayecto gracias a Luna fue muy divertido, cantamos canciones de amor, de amor, de reggae, y una que otra balada. Este fin de semana parecía prometedor. Llegamos a una hermosa casa, cerca de un congelado lago, rodeada de grandes arboles todos cubiertos de nieve, la vista era excelente y el aire frío rodeaba el ambiente.

Es hermoso_ suspiré.

Que bueno_ que te ha gustado Herms y eso que no has visto el interior, vamos te encantará.

Yo entró primero, luna corrió, era como ver una nena chiquita, traviesa y llena de diversión.

Entramos, trayendo el equipaje, mientras lucia gritaba de la emoción, le había encantado la casa, claro estaba fenomenal, lo primero que se podía ver era una sala de recepción que tenia unas escaleras que conducían al 2do piso, a su lado un gran salón con inmensas ventanas, en cuyas entradas se reflejaba un precioso sol, algunos muebles blancos y un gran sillón, al final una chimenea negra, a esta sala seguía la cocina, un lugar mágico para quien le gustará cocinar, arriba las habitaciones 4 en total, también 2 baños y un pequeño bar.

Su habitación será esta_ señalando la habitación que quedaba casi al final.

Es hermosa_ dijo Luna- y en las otras quien se quedará.

Yo dormiré en la principal, Neville un amigo que pronto llegará en la primera, Y ginny dormirá por supuesto con Ron.

Que_ creo que grite…Ron él vendrá.

Venir aquí fue su idea, pensó que le haría bien a Gin, y me pidió que las invitara, algún problema con él _ no me digas que te cae mal_ Harry bromeó.

No es solo que pensé que estaríamos solos, los tres y nadie más.

Es que tiene miedo de afrontar que le gusta Ron_ Luna rió.

Ah es eso, bueno si no te gusta de aquí al terminar este fin seguro te gustará.

Hola, ya llegamos, grito una voz uf mi corazón se aceleró, el motivo de mi locura había llegado, sálvenme pedí.

Aquí estamos, saludo Harry al trió que había llegado.

Como estas hermano, hola chicas lindas, Ron saludó.

Hola a todos decía Ginny_ y para quien no lo conozca este chico muy lindo es Neville.

Hola saludó él, es un placer conocerlas se dirigía a nosotras.

Dejen el equipaje en las habitaciones, Ron como siempre dormirá con Gin y tú mirando a Neville como es costumbre en la primera habitación.

Al poco de tiempo de estar instalados, por sugerencia de Luna salimos a pasear cerca del lago. Ellos jugaban con la nieve, mientras yo estaba sentada en un pequeño banco.

Una vista muy linda. Susurró.

Es cierto dije mientras volteaba yo, encontrándome con sus encantadores ojos.

Creo que será un fin de semana de sorpresas y emoción.

Ah si, y por que estas tan seguro? pregunte yo.

Por la compañía _mirándome fijamente _es la mejor, esto es para ti, sacando un ramos de distintas flores, unas rosas, unas margaritas, y unos cuantos lirios.

Gracias_ sonreí.

No sabia que flor te gustaba más me espeto_ así que traje varias_ sonrió.

Que encantador, así eres con todas Ron.

No solo contigo, por que me gustas, mucho pero mucho y mucho más.

Pero no pude contestar más, una bola de nieve me acababa de pegar.

Guerra gritaba luna mientras comenzaba a lanzar bolas de nieve por todos lados. Ron y yo habíamos quedado en el centro de la pelea, a la derecha estaba Harry y Gin, al otro lado luna y neville .Para mi fortuna ron me defendió yo no era muy buena disparando, así que el se encargaba de mojar un poco a todos, risas, gritos, correr todo eso pasó.

Ahora te toca mojarte a ti, él pelirrojo poco a poco se acercó.

No por favor Ron, pedía mientras corría por todos lados yo.

No te salvarás, Herms. Corrió y velozmente me atrapo, me tenia en sus brazos, daba vueltas, detente pedía entre risas yo.

Quieres que me detenga el sonrío_ su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, podía contar sus lindas pecas, para mi el tiempo se paró, hasta que sentí sus labios, al principio fríos, luego llenos de calor. Un beso con dulzura, pasión y amor.

Podrían parar _ gritaba una pequeña pelirroja que acababa de pasar_ controlen sus hormonas por favor, vamos vengan a comer.

Después de ti_ dijo él tomando suavemente mi mano hasta que entramos a la casa, deberías irte a cambiar estas toda mojada, no quiero que enfermes, el sonrió.

Tu también, dije señalando su ropa mojada.

Nos vemos pronto, un corto beso en mis labios me dio y partió para irse a cambiar.

Tome un rico baño, me arreglé, estaba demasiado animada.

*Que ricos besos cortos, menos mal que no lo querías ver.

Tu… sonreí… y aquí…

*Si, ni palabra alguna puedes articular, obvio no me podía quedar, y perderme de toda la acción.

Pues que bueno que vine, sonriendo le decía yo.

*Si y esto se pondrá cada vez mejor.

En eso tenia mi conciencia toda la razón aun quedaban dos días de completa diversión que podría pasar, eso era tiempo de averiguar.

Nota: hey la conciencia tomo el control, djen sus reviews eso haría yo…..

Para el próximo mas emoción… ¡! Espero les haya gustado. Saludos Y nos e olviden de comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo aquí estoy yo, Gracias a todos por leer, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a: RonHermsRosieHugo ; **yaris** **abuelita_weasley** gracias por comentar , les haré caso ya no hay dramione, así es mejor.

_**Capitulo 10 Afrontando Miedos. **_

Herms_ escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Estas dormida?_ se que es algo tarde, pero quería hablar contigo.

Aún estoy despierta, una emoción me aceleró el corazón, pero Luna esta dormida, hablemos abajo.

Esta bien, me tomo de la mano al salir de la habitación y bajamos para sentarnos frente a frente en el gran salón. Sus manos aun sostenían las mías.

De que quieres hablar, seductor.

De ti, creo que me he abierto lo suficiente contigo y es justo que sepa algo más sobre ti, claro si no te incomoda y quieres hablar de ello.

Y que quieres saber?

Si el rubio de la exposición te gusta, es decir te vi hablando con él y bueno luna me comentó que habían sido novios hace un tiempo_ su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación.

Yo… sinceramente no se que responder a eso Ron, salimos hace poco y el fue mi primer amor, es algo que no es fácil de olvidar_ entiendes verdad?

Bien, su rostro entristeció, esta bien, entiendo.

Pero por ti siento algo que no se como explicar, sus ojos se posaron en mi, en serio sonrío.

Si un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas, fabuloso el respondió.

Luna me dijo también que solías patinar, por que no lo haces más.

Alguien por allí investigo, le sonreí me encantaba patinar, recuerdo que era bastante buena, hasta que un día me caí, rompí mi pie, estuve en el hospital 1 semana y después tuve miedo de volverlo a intentar y desde esa vez juré no volver a patinar.

Por que no lo intentas ahora? Ha pasado bastante tiempo no?

Tengo miedo de caer, de volver al hospital respondí, el me sujeto de los hombros y suavemente susurro, yo no dejare que caigas, sostendré tu mano si algún día lo quieres intentar, seré tu apoyo.

Gracias es muy lindo decir eso de tu parte.

Ya se dos cosas nuevas de ti, te gusta patinar y que te gusto mucho yo, el río. Y que hay de los amores de tu vida, solo ha sido el rubio o otros?

Enrojecí salí un año con Víctor Krum...si el futbolista asentí al ver su reacción, siempre solía pasar al hablar de él.

En serio? Eso es increíble, fuiste a muchos juegos, el es un excelente jugador.

Si, a algunos, no me gusta mucho el fútbol, y si el juega muy bien.

Y que pasó, me pregunto, por que no funcionó?

Vic era mucho más grande que yo, tenia otro intereses, si te soy sincera terminamos por que no me acosté con él.

Que estúpido, dejarte ir así, y por un motivo tan tonto, pero funciono de maravillas para mi.

Eso piensas, por que hay algo aquí que aclarar, Ron yo…coloco un dedo tapando mi boca.

Eres virgen, lo sé, y esta bien, no te quiero por algo carnal, me gustas tu por como eres de verdad herms.

Como sabes pregunté.

Se te nota en la cara, tienes ese aire virginal, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas_ esa chispa de inocencia en tus ojos, es algo imposible de ocultar.

En serio no te importa, que con mi edad…

No, luego me besó suave luego mas rápido abriendo paso a su lengua que acariciaba mis labios dulcemente, y el beso siguió, intensificándose hasta que nos faltó el aire, y nos tuvimos que separar. Yo esperaré, no haremos algo que tu no quieras hacer.

Gracias, me abrazó, de nada respondió. Es hora de ir a dormir, diciendo esto en sus brazos me tomó, subimos, en mi cama me dejó, feliz noche princesa, se despidió.

Que puedo decir para contar, había sido una de las mejores noches, Ron simplemente me sorprendió, es muy tierno, es todo un bombón, pase la noche entera soñando con él.

Herms, despierta, es hora de levantarse, Luna me sacudió.

Umm, unos segundo más, suplique, pero era muy tarde, me saco arrastrando de la cama, directo al baño. Eres mala le grite.

Ya lo sé, pero pronto me amaras, Guiñándome un ojo ya veras. Apúrate a bajar.

Abrí los ojos ya en el baño, el agua estaba realmente fría, pero aún así me metí a bañar, me arregle y baje con prisa al comedor. Lo primero que busque fueron esos ojos que me hacían soñar, buenos días, el sonrió, Buenos días respondí. Que tal dormiste.

Yo diría que para nada mal, se la paso toda la noche llamando a ron, luna rió.

Oh, ya tengo cuñadita, y es realmente linda, Ginny me sonrió, lo miré y él enrojeció.

Por que no desayunamos mejor, espete.

Desayunamos en silencio gracias a Dios, si seguían esos comentarios me iba a sentir peor, luego él se acercó, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa y no puedes decir que no. Que es? Pregunte, si te diría no seria sorpresa, ven salgamos.

Me guio hacia afuera, tomando mis manos había tapado mis ojos y yo no podía ver, Me voy a caer, no confía en mí decía es por aquí indico, hay un escalón, ahora puedes bajar, me quito la venda, mientras susurraba debemos afrontar nuestros miedos, eso nos hace crecer. No lo podía creer, junto al banco del lago, se encontraban un par de patines blancos con un toque rosado.

No puedo, me voy a caer, lo abrace.

No te caerás, vamos pruébatelos, nada pasará, yo estoy aquí, confía en mi.

Me coloque los patines aun con indecisión, alzo sus manos hacia mi, caminamos hacia el congelado lago, uno dos, tres, dijo él antes de entrar, Mi corazón se acelero, estaba muy cerca, de las manos suavemente me tomo, poco a poco patinamos, de verdad lo disfrutaba, sentía de nueva esa emoción, esas ganas de girar, y gracias a él todo eso pasó.

Lo has hecho muy bien, dijo cerca de mi oído él.

Gracias por ayudarme ron, No lo hubiera hecho sin ti.

Claro que no, lo hubieras hecho sin mí, no hay nada que no puedas hacer, eres demasiado especial.

Ron, ven papá te esta llamando, Ginny grito.

Vuelvo en un segundo, un beso corto me dio

Comencé a patinar, como hace tiempo no lo hacía ese fuego, ese furor, la emoción poco de mí se iba apoderando, empecé a girar, a recorrer el lago sin pensar, una dos vueltas más, Ya no podía parar, decidí ir a mayor profundidad, al centro del lago, Patine, gire, Estaba todo muy bien, Ron salía de la casa, lo observé tan hermoso, tan radiante, pero algo sucedió, el hielo por el que pasaba estaba demasiado frágil y se rompió, Hems lo escuché gritar, caí, fue un momento donde el tiempo dejo de girar, el agua fría me mojo, grite, me hundí, ya no podía respirar, todo negro se volvió y simplemente ya no pude resistir más.

_**Nota: Que les pareció, jeje Comenten comenten..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola estoy de vuelta, gracias a las personas que comentan y a las personas que me tienen es sus favoritos, disculpen por no haber publicado antes, esta semana fue desastrosa, tenia muchas cosas que estudiar, pero aquí estoy, espero este capi les guste y comenten. Por cierto no dejen de leer mi otro Fic, Amar te duele.**

**Capitulo 11. Amor Rebelde.**

Abrí los ojos, los sentía un poco pesados, como si hubiera dormido mucho, pero ya no tenía frío, un calor repentino se había apoderado de mí, comencé a moverme poco a poco, y finalmente desperté, sus brazos fuertes rodeaban mi cuerpo, su perfume me impregnaba por completo, era feliz.

Como estas? Como te sientes pregunto, su voz era de preocupación.

Bien, pude contestar, me ardía la voz, observé y estábamos acostados en un sofá cama cerca de la chimenea, Ginny, Harry, Neville y Luna nos miraban. Que sucedió pregunte no recordaba casi nada, solo que no podía respirar.

Te caíste en el lago, nos distes un buen susto, aseguró Harry. Si no fuera sido por Ron quien sabe que hubiera pasado, dijo Luna con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tu me ayudaste sonreí, por que era tan perfecto, Si asintió, corrí a sacarte del agua, me asuste mucho dijo su rostro denotaba que estaba diciendo la verdad. Creí que…

Pero ya esta bien? Verdad, nada paso, no hay que lamentarse más decía Neville.

Si estoy bien, gracias a Ron, suspire.

Bueno es hora de que descanses, te llevaré arriba, dijo tomándome en sus brazos, iba a replicar pero no me dejo, es lo mejor, quiero asegurarme de que estas completamente bien dijo con su hermosa voz. Asentí, subimos a la habitación, me deposito muy despacio en la cama, busco unas cuantas mantas y me tapo, no quiero que tengas frio susurro, se acerco y me dio un beso corto. Descansa dijo.

No quiero que te vayas por favor, quédate pedí, por lo menos hasta que me duerma, el solo sonrió, se metió junto a mi bajo la sabanas, y poco a poco me abrazo, un escalofrió recorría mi piel, tenerlo tan cerca era electrizante algo realmente nuevo para mi.

**Neville y Luna.**

Tranquila, decía él secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tú amiga esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte más.

Gracias, tienes razón, es solo que ella es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente, la quiero demasiado y no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

El solo sonrió, eres una persona muy especial Luna Lovegood, dijo mirándola a los ojos, Y ese es el motivo por el que quiero conocerte mucho más. En que trabajas pregunto él.

Soy Fotógrafa de un periódico en Londres, y tu que haces para vivir?

Trabajo como editor en una revista de comics, dibujo edito y dirijo todo lo que va a salir y se va a vender en tiendas.

Wao, es un gran trabajo, esas historias siempre me han gustado, me siento identificada con Sailor Moon.

Te gustan los comics, y el anime, eres mi chica perfecta dijo ruborizándose él.

Ps me gusta un poco de cada cosa, no puedes decir que no si no lo has leído, la vida se trata de conocer todo lo bueno y lo malo, así es como crecerás.

Tienes toda la razón, la vida no se mide por los momentos que respiras, si no por aquellos que te quitan la respiración.

Muy bien dicho ella rió. Me agradas Neville, eres divertido.

Y tú eres muy linda, que tal si al llegar a Londres te invito a salir.

Eso me parece genial, esperaré que ese día llegue rápido.

Conversaron un rato sentados cerca de la chimenea, no lo sabían aún pero el amor había nacido en los corazones solitarios de ambos.

_**Harry y Ginny.**_

La pelirroja se encontraba en su habitación cuando el pelinegro apareció, ambos se sentaron en un sillón situado cerca de la ventana.

Que loco lo que le pasó a herms, mi hermanito estaba bastante preocupado, creo que ahora si le llego la chica de su vida, decía la pequeña pelirroja.

Yo también me fuera preocupado si la chica que amo se cayera al lago, daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, decía mirándola tiernamente.

Harry por que me haces esto? Pregunto súbitamente.

Hacerte que, decirte que te quiero, que te amo, que estoy loco por ti, eso.

Si, confundirme de este modo, te pedí que no te enamorarás y es lo primero que haces, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me pidió que no tuviéramos nada, por que aun era joven por que era la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, aun recordaba las hirientes palabras que habían salido de su boca, causándole un gran dolor.

Yo me he dado cuenta que no puedo frenar esto que siento, crees que para mi es fácil_ se levanto mientras caminaba por la habitación_ Ron es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, yo debería verte con otros ojos, pero no puedo, soy un cobarde por no decirle nada a él, pero temo su reacción tu eres su vida, yo_ sus palabras era tímidas_ no quise enamorarme de ti, en el corazón no se juega pero eso es algo que tu no sabes.

Yo no lo sé, de verdad crees eso.

Si, me dices que me quedé estando borracha, pero me pides que vaya que no sienta anda por ti estando sobria, tienes miedo de afrontar que me amas, que el tonto de tu novio no te amara jamás como yo, ni te hará sentir esto, se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, primero con ternura, luego con mucha pasión, haciendo que la pelirroja ahogara un leve gemido, se separó y la miro, aun ella estaba entre sus brazos, vamos Gin pidió, dime que no me amas.

Yo, no te amo dijo bajando su mirada. Quiero que me dejes en paz, pidió.

Mentirosa, colocando sus manos en la barbilla de la pelirroja, mírame a lo ojos y dímelo y me iré, no te buscaré jamás, solo dímelo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos que la hacían suspirar de deseo, el la besó esta vez con más fuerza e intensidad, ella se seujeto fuertemente de su cuello como temiendo que se fuera que sus palabras se volvieran realidad y la dejará, no hacia falta nada más, él sabia por como sus cuerpos se tocaban que ella lo amaba, no había duda, donde las palabras faltan los gestos demuestran lo que sientes en tu interior pensó él. La chica se separó y camino a la puerta, el la miro pidiendo más

No quiero que nadie entre, le dijo pasando el seguro a la puerta, y se lanzó en sus brazos, tanto amor, tanto deseo corrían por sus venas y era imposible detenerlo. Lo beso como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y lentamente fue quitando la camisa que la separaba del perfecto torso del pelinegro.

Gin para pidió, estas segura pregunto, no haría nada que no quisieras.

Si, quiero ser tuya, ahora y aquí.

Con sus manos la acerco a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse dichoso por que se cumpliría el sueño de su vida, estar con la mujer de su vida, la tomo en sus brazos y acaricio su espalda, despojándola de su ropa suavemente en un movimiento hábil la levanto en brazos y la deposito en la cama quedando arriba de ella, sus ojos la penetraban, adorando su magnifico cuerpo y ella solo lo miraba fijamente, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, la beso con tanta ternura, la acaricio con delicadeza, sus manos vagaron por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus delicadas piernas, recorrió todo su cuerpo con lujuria probo cada parte de ese exquisito cuerpo y ella del suyo, sus cuerpos se volvieron uno mismo y en sus rostros se vislumbraba la culminación.

Te amo, sonrió al tenerla en sus brazos, observando su hermoso cuerpo.

Yo también, gracias Harry fue muy especial dijo ella.

Para la mujer que amo, todo lo mejor dijo él sonriendo abiertamente. La beso tiernamente, pero un ruido los separó Ron tocaba la puerta fuertemente.

Gin, estas allí, necesito un favor pidió, este ábreme por favor.

Ya voy, Ron, me estoy cambiando de ropa, sus voz era frágil, escóndete en el armario Harry pidió, si te ve aquí mi hermano te matará., él pelinegro tomo su ropa y se metió rápidamente al armario, que no era muy grande y estaba lleno de ropa de la chica y otras cosas, Imploro a Dios que no lo encontrara Ron.

Gin apúrate, gritaba el pelirrojo.

Te dije que ya voy, mientras se vestía rápidamente la chica., tomando la ropa del suelo.

Ya, que necesitas, dijo ella.

Una colcha más gruesa, herms tiene un poco de frió, que le pasa a tu cara estas muy roja, pregunto él, viéndola fijamente.

Yo, nada, solo que me apuraste mucho mintió, ella, ya te la busco, dijo cerrando la puerta, abrió el armario, Harry estaba envuelto por la sabana y ella solo pudo sonreír que lío, bueno como dice el dicho después de un buen gusto, un buen susto, pásame esa colcha, le dijo al pelinegro, el se la entrego en sus manos y deposito un rápido beso en sus labios.

Aquí esta Hermanito, cuida mucho a herms, estoy cansadísima me daré un baño, adiós.

Adiós, gracias Gin, y seguro que no pasa nada estas como rara.

No nada Ron.

Ya puedes salir Harry, vístete por favor, no vaya a ser que a mi hermanito se le ocurra la brillante idea de volver a pasar.

Ok, se vistió, y la abrazo _ te amo Gin, eres la mujer de mi vida, la beso y salió cautelosamente.

El pelirrojo volvió a la habitación, la castaña dormía como un ángel el solo sonrío, se veía hermosa, coloco la colcha en su cuerpo, abrigándola para que no tuviera frio y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama a velar por el sueño de la castaña.

Nota: Comenten q tal, este capi es mas Gin y Harry, es que los tenia medio olvidados jeje, comenten q tal, mi próximo capi, tocando sin tocar. Sugerencias…! Saludos y besos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**He vuelto con más, espero disfruten de este capitulo y comenten. Saludos. **_

_**Capitulo 12 Tocando sin Tocar.**_

Un grandioso fin de semana había transcurrido, aún recuerdo el sabor de sus besos, su perfume, sus penetrantes ojos azules, por que tenia que ser lunes, bufe un poco, por que no podía seguir abrazada a él con el pretexto de que tenia frio, de que tenia miedo, ese fin despejo mis dudas, no se desde cuando pero solo sé que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ronald Wesley, mi jefe, el conquistador, el chico seductor, el estúpido de ascensor, seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que una llamada me saco de mi mundo prefecto…

Hermosa, dijo el reconocí su voz al instante, Como estas? Que tal la pasaste el fin de semana, pregunto.

Draco, bien y tu? La pase muy bien, aunque mi respuesta debió haber sido el mejor fin de semana del mundo, quisiera volverlo a vivir…

Ahora que te escucho estoy realmente bien, dijo él, te llamaba para invitarte a comer, quieres.

Si, precisamente hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, dije rápidamente.

Que bueno, rió te paso buscando en un rato, nos vemos y colgó.

*Le dirás la verdad, que el pelirrojo te tiene loca, que no lo quieres, que nada que ver con él, que pasado es pasado y que…

Quiero conservar su amistad, que lo quiero en mi vida, por que es alguien importante para mí.

*Bu, otra vez el rubio, seguro llorará, déjame a mi arreglar las cosas mejor, por si te arrepientes

No lo hare, que tu hables con él, es como dejar que lo apuñales directo al corazón dije seriamente a mi conciencia.

*Ahora resulta ser que soy mala, pero si lo que soy es sincera, dijo riendo.

Demasiado diría yo, y eso no es lo que quiero, él es una buena persona merece lo mejor y …

*Tú no eres para él, tu corazón ya tiene dueño, se llama Ron el bombón.

Sonreí, si tienes razón pero igual quiero que sea mi amigo.

*Hasta que por fin lo dices en voz alta, que milagro, Hermione ama a Ron lo quiere en su…

Ya para vamos deja de jugar, me tengo que arreglar pronto vendrá Draco.

*Bien me voy, suerte para el rubio que hoy no trabajaste por que labios deliciosos decidió que necesitabas descansar.

Sonreí, que loca mi conciencia pero en algo tenia razón hoy YO Hermione Jane Granger haría sufrir a una persona muy especial, a mi primer amor, pero era lo mejor necesitaba ser sincera conmigo y con él, en fin me dispuse a arreglarme, unos jeans, sandalias y un top color marrón, mi cabello debidamente peinado y mi rostro maquillado suavemente. Tocaron la puerta y abrí, era él sonreí tiernamente.

Hola preciosa, estas muy linda dijo él.

Gracias, tú también estas muy bien, nos vamos pregunté.

Por supuesto, tomo mi brazo y partimos hacia una pequeña fuente de sodas en las afueras de la ciudad.

En que estas pensando, te siento un poco distante, dijo él.

Te quiero ser sincera Draco, he conocido a un hombre realmente agradable, divertido y yo…

Estas enamorada de él, lo sé, tu mirada puede decirlo todo, herms pero que ha de mí, pensé que nuestra salida había sido especial que las cosas serian como antes.

Y fue muy especial, eres un gran hombre, inteligente, lindo, un completo caballero, pero te veo como un amigo, alguien muy importante en mi vida, no quisiera que te alejaras por esto pedí.

Hay algo que marcaría la diferencia si lo hiciera, estas completamente segura de lo que sientes? Que no te arrepentirás, dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Estoy segura de lo que siento, y se que es real, que no cambiaré de opinión yo…

Quisiera a ver llegado antes, o no haberme ido nunca, lo arruine dijo él sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

No, no es eso no te sientas culpable le roge, en el corazón no se manda, entiende por favor.

Lo he comprendido no es cuestión de tiempo, antes eras demasiado joven y no estabas lista para amar, y ahora he llegado tarde por que tu corazón está ocupado por otra persona.

Lo siento dije con dolor, me destrozaba verlo tan mal por mi, lo abrace y susurre a su oído, espero que sigas en mi vida.

Lo haré, dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla, por que así no sea conmigo quiero verte feliz, te quiero, y deseo lo mejor para ti, espero que el si sepa cuidarte y valorarte.

Gracias dije abrazándolo, significa mucho para mí, debo irme, espero verte pronto dijo él y partió.

Me sentía aliviada, un peso menos llevaba sobre mis hombros, llegue al apartamento, y durante toda la tarde hice los que áceres de la casa, ya saben lavar la ropa, limpiar, cocinar, ver tv, eran las 8 de la noche cuando Luna mi compañera entraba con una sonrisa amplia en sus rostro.

Herms, arréglate saldremos hoy a bailar, Neville, dijo casi en un suspiro me ha llamado quiere salir conmigo.

Eso es fabuloso luna, me alegro muchísimo, pero para que quieres que vaya contigo, sabes no quiero estar de más, esta noche.

Y no irás de más, Ginny, Harry y Ron irán, él fue el que me dijo que fueras, casi que me rogo que te llevara, vamos, no digas que no.

Bien, sonreí complacida.

Salí disparada hacia la ducha, por alguna razón tonta mi estomago se sentía lleno de mariposas revoloteando, Luna lo llamaría la fuerza del amor, yo solo miedo al mismo amor.

*Te pondrás eso, estaba pensando en algo mejor, el te salvó la vida, deberías agradecérselo de una forma mejor.

Si, me gusta como estoy vestida replique, llevaba una falda no muy larga ni muy corta negra, una blusa plateada con pequeños puntos negros, cuello bobo que dejaba descubierta mi espalda.

*Bien suspiro, por favor no me avergüences, no hagas nada que no haría yo, sonrió complacida.

Tranquila que no lo hare.

Herms, escuché que grito Luna, ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde, que linda estas dije a luna quien llevaba un vestido corto color negro y su cabello alborotado. Tu también estas muy linda, seguro le encantaras a Ron, dijo pícaramente. Partimos a un lugar en el centro de la ciudad, The Truew, se llamaba el sitio, un tipo de discoteca.

Que bueno que llegaron, Ron casi se moría de los nervios, dijo Harry.

Estas hermosa, dijo él, me dio un beso corto en los labios, te extrañe el día de hoy.

Sonreí como podía lograr que se esfumara el mundo solo mirándome, también te extrañe dije, fue un día muy aburrido sin ti.

Salude a Ginny y a Neville quien miraba de reojo a luna, si que le gustaba eso se notaba demasiado, charlamos un rato, cosas triviales, pedimos uno cuantos tragos, hasta que el seductoramente me saco a bailar. La canción era algo lenta, me sujeto suavemente y coloqué mis brazos en su cuello, estábamos muy juntos, el sonido de su corazón era muy rápido, y yo solo pensaba que no había un sitio mejor en donde estar.

Te diviertes pregunto él.

Si dije, sonriendo, demasiado diría acerco a mis labios y me beso tiernamente, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, una sensación electrizante recorrió mi cuerpo, lo atraje hacia mí besándolo con pasión, mis manos tocaban su hermoso cabello rojo, y por alguna razón quise más, no separarme de él, quería, noo eso no... he bebido demasiado y estoy delirando, nos separamos cuando necesitábamos respirar.

Quieres irte, es algo tarde dijo él.

Si, llévame a mi casa.

Ni siquiera nos despedimos, me llevo directamente al apartamento, estaba un poco mareada, pero solo un poco, le pedí que pasara.

Tienes un lindo apartamento dijo él, pero me tengo que ir debes descansar.

No quédate un rato pedí. Luna no ha llegado y no quiero estar sola.

Muy bien dijo él, se acercó a mi y me beso tiernamente.

Quieres algo de tomar, pregunté.

No, y tampoco creo que debas seguir bebiendo.

Por que replique, si me siento muy bien, me moví un poco tambaleándome, si debía reconocer no debía seguir tomando.

Me atrapo en sus brazos, evitando que cayera, me aferre a sus cuello, lo necesitaba quería tenerlo muy cerca, comencé a besarlo, mis manos bajaron hasta su camisa, sentía su firma abdomen, el me beso con fuerza, bajando hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a depositar tiernos besos, un susurro se escapo de mi boca, el producto del alcohol, y maldecía a lo bajo por no haber tenido experiencia antes, este hombre besaba como un Dios, mis manos comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa, y en ese momento el se detuvo.

Que sucede pregunte.

Que esto no esta bien, no así herms eres hermosa y te quiero, no quiero que tu primera vez, sea así, quiero que sea especial para ti, y que estés completamente consiente de lo que haces, por que sentiría que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

Bufe, esta bien. Me alzo en sus brazos llevándome a la cama, buenas noches depositando un beso en mi frente, y se marcho.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mi cabeza se moría, fui a la ducha, tome unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor, y me prepare un rico desayuno, Luna ya se había ido, y apresure el paso para ir a trabajar.

*El te besa y te mata, tu lo besas y él huye, jaja eso si que es no arruinarlo.

Tienes razón, que hago, pregunté.

*Déjalo en mis manos, yo saldré con él, y no podrá resistirse, sabes el era un conquistador, y tú no lo eres, pero yo… soy una especialista en seducción.

Si hitch, que vas a hablar si nunca has conquistado a nadie.

*Por que tu no me has dejado, pero si me dejas...

Ok, pero como haremos eso, es decir bueno tu entiendes...

*Solo necesitas no pensar y dejarte llevar, lo demás lo hare yo, tu solo confía en mi.

Uh, no estaba convencida, dejar que eso suceda, es como no frenar mis impulsos, es dejar libre mi parte no racional, realmente peligroso, pero valía la pena, quería darle a probar al pelirrojo un poco de su propia medicina.

_**Nota: Que les pareció, en el próximo la conciencia toma el control, que creen que suceda? Comentarios, sugerencias por favor. Saludos! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**La conciencia ha tomado el control de este capitulo, así que lectores espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen de leer mi nuevo fic. El color del Amor. att. Draco Malfoy. Es una buena historia, les gustará.  
**_

_**Capitulo 13 Tu propia Medicina **_

Antes de irme a trabajar decidí cambiarme que poco sexy se vestía esta chica, una falda azul marino algo corta, una blusa descotada color blanca, y unos zapatos de tacón alto fueron mi elección, prepárate Ron Wesley, hoy tendrás un bocado de tu propia medicina, crees que solo tú puedes conquistar a alguien, ya veremos eso.

Llegue a la oficina, todas las miradas apuntaban hacia mi, así que supe que me veía fantástica, algunos piropos me hicieron reír, si exactamente el efecto que quería lograr.

-Señorita la he estado esperando desde temprano, dijo una mujer cuyas ojeras cubrían por completo sus ojos, que no sabia que era el maquillaje.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente, de verdad lo lamento dije con mi mejor cara de angustia, pase por favor, sugerí.

-Cual es su problema dije, pidiéndole que se sentará en el gran sillón, no lo podía creer alguien me hablaría a mi la parte loca sarcástico verdad.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que ni siquiera se fija en mí, solo vivo para alabarlo y él, ni siquiera sabe que existo.

-Alabarlo, claro ese es el problema, no le da espacio para que pueda verla como mujer, debe hacerse la difícil, hacerle creer que no le importa ni un poco y al no sentir que la tiene allí, el irá corriendo a su lado, si mejorará su imagen, ya sabe algo no tan conservador, mas revelador, un maquillaje mejor, y bum caerá a sus pies.

-Gracias sonrió, tiene toda la razón, nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Y partió, que fácil es este trabajo no se por que Herms se queja tanto. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis locos pensamientos o diría mis pensamientos razonables, por que si yo soy la parte loca, bueno lo pensaré después…

-Hola, quería saber como esta? Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, típico conquistador me dije a mi misma.

-Bien dije, siento muchísimo lo de anoche, no estaba en mis cabales, por eso quiero compensarte, si aceptas salir conmigo hoy.

-Compensarme, eso me gusta dijo él, conozco muchas formas que puedes utilizar.

-Si, como cuales, me acerque a él, y deposite un beso en su cuello, tocando su abdomen poco a poco.

-Si esa es una manera, dijo entre suspiros, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso suavemente, beso que yo aumente de nivel, besándolo con pasión, sentí sus labios quemar, y me separé logrando que ahogara un pequeño grito, me sentí feliz, su cara de necesidad, me hizo sentir segura.

-Nos vemos después dije dejándolo con cara de aturdido, si ese beso no creo que lo olvidara pronto, reí para mis adentros.

-Te busco esta noche para que vayamos a algún sitio, dijo y se marcho.

-La mañana transcurrió rápidamente gracias a Dios, pero la tarde parecía no llegar a su fin.

-Hermione Granger, puedo entrar dijo una voz, que reconocí como la de Neville.

-Por supuesto, adelante, siéntate por favor, a que se debe el honor de tu visita pregunte, no me digas que ya estas loco de amor por Luna y no sabes que hacer.

-Algo así, dijo sonriendo, es que tú eres su mejor amiga, y como ya se acerca su cumpleaños pensé en organizarle una fiesta sorpresa.

-Esa es una idea genial, podemos basar la decoración en el espacio, a ella le encantan las estrellas, los planetas y eso.

-Estaba pensando justamente en eso, mi mejor amigo es dueño del observatorio de la ciudad, dijo que podía prestármelo para hacer la fiesta, creo que le encantará.

-Yo también opino lo mismo, será la mejor fiesta, yo me encargaré de la decoración, comida, e invitados, tu ocúpate de las bebidas.

-Muy bien, estamos en contacto, te llamaré entre la semana, ya debo volver al trabajo.

-Adiós, dije. Miré el reloj, un fuerte latido estremeció mi corazón, así que decidí retocar mi maquillaje.

-Estas lista dijo él, el reloj marcaba las 7 pm, asentí.

La mayoría de personas ya se habían machado a sus hogares, subimos al ascensor.

-Este ascensor me trae muy buenos recuerdos, dije logrando una sonrisa pícara en el pelirrojo.

-Yo también, eres una mujer muy difícil de convencer dijo él, acercándose a mi, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca, pero desafortunadamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejar pasar al conserje del edificio, perdón siento haber interrumpido dijo el señor, logrando sonrojarnos.

-Eso fue incómodo dijo Ron, al salir del ascensor, solo reí.

-A donde iremos, pregunte.

-A mi casa, Ginny se quedará en casa de una amiga y pensé que podíamos estar solos.

Excelente, vamos. El camino a su casa fue divertido, charlamos muchísimo logre entender por que Herms estaba tan enamorada de él. Entramos a una hermosa casa, decorada me imagino que por su hermana, por los colores y detalles que se podían observar, es una linda casa, le espete, gracias respondió, por favor pasa ponte cómoda y eso hice, me senté en un sillón negro, mientras él buscaba dos copas y champagne.

-Luces hermosísima esta noche, de verdad que hoy estas completamente diferente a la Herms que conozco, como si fueras otra persona dijo dándome una de las copas.

-En serio, digamos que soy dos mujeres en una, eso te molesta?

-No para nada solo que me sorprende, que puedas ser tan explosiva y tan tierna a la vez.

-Es solo que a veces hay que dejarse llevar por los placeres de la vida, sonreí herms consiente jamás fuera dicho algo así.

-Eso me encanta dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a mi, me miro tiernamente y beso la comisura de mis labios, yo solo respire rápidamente y coloque mis manos en su rostro atrayéndolo hacia a mí, bese su frente, sus mejillas, y llegue hasta sus boca donde me detuve, sus labios rojos y carnosos merecían ser alabados. Que tal si colocas música y bailamos un poco, dije. El solo asintió.

-Me tomó por la cintura, y yo me aferré a su cuello, la melodía que sonaba era una balada, algo cursi para mi gusto, pero para el momento era perfecta.

-Me gustas mucho, dijo él, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, Herms al verte caer en el agua comprendí que no puedo estar sin ti, quiero tenerte cerca, estar junto a ti, conocerte mejor, por eso no quiero que esto sea una relación pasional, quiero que sea un amor que trascienda.

Wao fue lo único que logré decir, el jugador, el león se había convertido en la presa perfecta, estaba loco por mí, o por la otra Herms era algo que necesitaba averiguar. Me acerque y lo bese con necesidad, con ansiedad, como si fuera una droga que se jamás volvería a probar, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, y mis manos se posaron en su cabello rojizo, nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó, me encantaba tener el control, ser libre a mis deseos y no tener que frenar mis impulsos, cosa que herms en sus cinco sentidos jamás haría. Tomé la copa y bebí para mi mala suerte, o mejor dicho buena suerte callo un poco del liquido espumeante en la camisa del pelirrojo, quien se quito la misma dejándome ver su perfecto torso desnudo, yo solo sonreí pícaramente el se acercó me levanto acercándome a su rostro y nos besamos con frenesí, estaba logrando despertar en él algo que no había sentido y yo lo sabia, el deseo se notaba en su cuerpo, y sus labios que ansiosos besaban ahora mi cuello, sus manos desataban el nudo principal de mi vestido, me separé de él, lo empuje contra el sillón y me pose sobre él, la mirada de pasión se hacia evidente lo estaba volviendo loco, el solo me besaba y acariciaba mi descubierta espalda, todo era perfecto lo deseaba nada podía salir mal, hasta que el se acercó a mi oído y susurro Te amo, desperté rápidamente del sueño, me amaba, no lo podía creer, mi corazón latía fuertemente me levanté del sofá, él solo me miro angustiado.

-He dicho algo malo, se que es algo apresurado, lo siento Herms, de verdad, por favor no te asustes.

-Me tengo que ir, no has dicho nada malo en serio, es que se hace tarde, lo bese y partí.

Me aterrorice no había salido antes con él, bueno no como yo, la conciencia, no era algo que esperaba escuchar, le gustaba estar parte de mí, y si no la frenaba más, y si esta era la herms que el quería la duda recorrió mi mente, ya lo averiguaría.

_**Nota: Que les pareció?Bueno un dilema se avecina, mi pregunta:**_

_**A ustedes quien le gusta más, la Herms tierna, sociable, o la conciencia loca que no tiene frenos? Que opinan, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios… saludos comenten..!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola queridos lectores, me disculpo por no actualizar antes, sinceramente no había podido, así que continúo el fic, espero les guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar me siento muy orgullosa de que tanta gente se vaya con un pedacito de mí a través de esta historia. No dejen de leer mi nuevo Fic. El color del amor. Att Draco Malfoy. (Draco/Astoria) Y también salen (Ron/hermione)

_**Capitulo 14: Culpen al alcohol.**_

Sentada en mi cama alucinaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar mi memoria recordaba todo perfectamente, pero era como si yo no estuviera allí, como si fuera otra persona, mi conciencia ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra me sentía como pinocho sin su pepe grillo, es algo difícil de aceptar pero me hacen falta sus constantes reproches y locuras, mi cabeza da vueltas me siento algo estresada mi estatus completamente loca y enamorada, aún soltera, mi número de errores : 1 el más importante dejar que mi conciencia esa parte de mi que no sabe decir no saliera con Ron, creo que la ha afectado más que a mi y eso es mucho que decir, pero que hago este es mi diario, no el de Bridget Jones, estas son las cosas que ocurren al ver una película y contar mi historia al mismo tiempo, sin embargo hay una similitud ambas creemos en el amor, si ya se que no debería decir eso, que puedo hacer, estoy idiotizada por ese hermoso pelirrojo.

-Estas bien dijo Luna quien la miraba de reojo al entrar a la habitación.

-Si supongo que sí, Ron me ha dicho que me ama dijo sonrojada la castaña.

-Eso es… fantástico ahogando un pequeño grito o no… al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Sinceramente no se que creer, ha pasado muy poco tiempo, me siento insegura con respecto a amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

-Wao lo dice la psicóloga, que se puede esperar para mí que en tan solo 2 días pienso que Neville es la persona que he estado esperando desde siempre.

-Vamos Luna eres una persona completamente diferente a mí, optimista, alegre, puedes lograr lo que te propongas y si dices que él es el indicado así es, no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

-Gracias compañera, animo no debes temerle al amor de un hombre, que tan malo puede ser que te ame y lo ames a él, solo por un momento vive.

-Estas diciendo que deje que las cosas transcurran y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Absolutamente si, dijo la rubia riendo, mira la hora es aún temprano que te parece si tomamos algo.

-Pero que sea bastante fuerte… si no me mires así… hoy lo necesito.

-Bien traeré las botellas, dijo partiendo a la cocina.

La castaña se cambio de ropa mientras Luna preparaba lo que iban a tomar en la cocina, se decidió por unos jeans cortos y una blusa sin mangas negra, el timbre sonó varias veces, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hermione gritaba Ginny acompañada por Katherine una de sus mejores amigas quienes acababan de llegar.

-Que sorpresa, que hacen aquí a esta hora dijo la castaña.

-Yo los invite grito Luna desde la cocina, pasen chicos, esta noche será excelente.

-Muy bien, grito Ginny animada, necesito desestresarme, tengo el corazón roto, quiero ahogar mis penas.

-Que le paso? Pregunto la castaña jalando a Katherine por la camisa.

-Termino con Harry, le encontró algunos mensajes en su teléfono de Cho, una ex de él, se puso histérica, comenzó a tomar temprano, me llamo, y aquí estamos.

-Gin quieres que le avise a tu hermano que estas aquí para que no se preocupe, ya es tarde y …

-No nada de eso, él cree que estoy en casa de una compañera, por favor no digas nada.

-Bien si eso quieres, por favor siéntense, Luna ya viene.

Ambas se sentaron, Luna traia en una bandeja unos vasos de tequila, la botella, sal y unos limones picados, Nada mejor que el tequila para curar las penas dijo mirando a Gin, coloco música romántica y se sentó junto a ellas.

-Vamos comencemos, cada una tomará un trago y brindará por algo dijo Ginny…

-Pero tienes que brindar por algo importante dijo Luna.

-Brindo por lo miserable que pueden ser los hombres, por que pueden hacernos sentir muy bien y a la vez tan mal, por ellos que se pudran….

-Cierto dijeron ellas brindando.

-Por aquellos que juegan con los corazones de las mujeres sin saber lo valiosos que son dijo Katherine animándose a tomar el siguiente trago y hacer un brindis.

-Muy bien dijo Luna es mi turno, tomando el pequeño vaso en sus manos, por aquellos que con tan solo una mirada derriten nuestras vidas, ojala que sean honestos siempre.

-Te toca hermione dijeron a coro, brindo por aquellos que dicen te amo, me gustas haciendo que quieras morir en ese instante, por temor a lo que pueda suceder.

-Oh así que mi hermano te ama… esoooooooo… bromearon las chicas… no sabia que iba tan en serio… felicitaciones cuñadita dijo Gin.

-Yo no quise decir eso… es solo que… la castaña estaba completamente ruborizada ante los comentarios de la chica. Es buen motivo por el cual brindar.

-Admite que te mueres por Ron dijo Katherine quien opinaba sin saber… a todas nos gusta es súper guapo.

-Y esta buenísimo añadió Luna solo para enojar a la castaña.

-Que es esto todas contra mi o que, el timbre sonó un para de veces.

-Te salvo la campana añadió Luna.

La castaña se levanto a abrir la puerta, encontrando la sorpresa de su vida.

-Draco que haces aquí.

-Disculpa por venir a estas horas, se que es un poco tarde, pero quería volver a ser tu amigo, extraño eso dijo el rubio.

-Pasa adelante no te preocupes no es tan tarde.

-Gracias espero no interrumpir.

-No lo haces, ellas son Ginny y Katherine dijo la castaña presentando a las chicas.

-Mucho gusto soy Draco Malfoy dijo el rubio extendiendo cortésmente su mano a las chicas.

-Un placer dijeron ambas.

-Y a mi no me saludas querido Draco añadió con picardía Luna.

-Por supuesto, que linda estas Luna, rio el rubio, espero no molestar, veo que es una reunión solo de chicas.

-Para nada, creo que tu llegada a hecho interesante esta reunión dijo la pelirroja quien estaba bastante mareada para ese momento.

-En serio, me alegro entonces, no sabia que Herms tenía amigas tan lindas, de estar enterado habría llegado antes sonrió Draco.

-Pero eso puede arreglarse la noche es joven añadió Katherine.

Todos siguieron tomando y bailando por un rato largo, Ginny parecía estar muy contenta con Draco mientras Katherine se le insinuaba al bailar, las anfitrionas solo rogaban que no sucediera nada más, el reloj marcaba las 4 am cuando…

-Luna podemos hablar en la cocina dijo la castaña…

-Si vamos.

-Gin esta realmente mal, crees que es conveniente seguir tomando digo, es la hermanita de Ron y Draco ha sacado sus dotes de seductor…

-Acaso estas preocupada por que pueda ligar con él pregunto Luna asombrada…

-Para nada, no quiero que suceda algo que no debería es todo…

-Muy bien, hagamos algo pidamos un taxi, para ellas, y decimos que ya es tarde que debemos levantarnos temprano…

-Chicos anuncio la castaña que había llegado a la sala junto a lUna ya es tarde, y no es que te estemos corriendo Draco dijo mirando al rubio que miraba atento, es que mañana tenemos que trabajar y …

-Entendemos perfectamente Herm por eso me ofrecí a llevar las chicas a su casa.

-Todo caballero es así sonreía Ginny.

-L a castaña y Luna solo se miraban con complicidad, sabían que si ellas se iban con Malfoy, nada bueno saldría de eso.

-Bueno ya nos vamos, la he pasado excelente chicas, hablamos luego dijo el rubio despidiéndose.

-Igual nosotras se debe repetir decía la pelirroja casi a gritos, estaba muy borracha, Katherine no se quedaba atrás, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

-Cierto, adiós, Dijo Luna… Draco por favor ten cuidado añadió Herm como en un susurro.

-Eso hare respondió él.

Se pusieron en marcha al apartamento de Katherine, ambas chicas se sentaron en la parte de tras del auto rojo del rubio, estaban completamente mareadas, gracias a algunas indicaciones de Luna el rubio pudo llegar sin perderse.

-Vamos dijo cargando a Katherine, Gin aún permanecía en el auto, tomó las llaves y la cargo hacia su apartamento, logro como pudo abrir la puerta y entrar, vislumbro una pequeña habitación color rosa, la acostó suavemente sobre la cama, duerme tranquila dijo él.

Se preparo a buscar a aquella hermosa pelirroja que estaba plácidamente dormida en su auto, la cargo como antes había echo con su amiga y subió al apartamento.

-No me dejes pidió la chica despertándose, por favor tomando la maga de la camisa del rubio.

-No puedo hermosa, no estaría nada bien, pero podemos vernos luego, solo no me olvides.

-Draco trato de colocarla en la cama de la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, pero tropezó un poco logrando perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la chica.

-Que esta pasado aquí grito el peligro que acababa de llegar, quien eres tú pregunto al rubio.

-Soy un amigo, no grites no pasa nada.. se defendió el rubio.

-Solo estamos jugando decía Ginny borracha… vete Harry… No te quiero aquí.

-Bien Gin sigue jugando, y salió de allí enojado, lleno de lágrimas, se sentía traicionado.

El rubio salió de allí, dejando a la chica dormida.

-Así que no me hablaras más o solo es por hoy, pregunto la chica acostada en su cama, necesito que aparezcas.

*Me ha dicho que me ama, eso es demasiado… creo que me gusta…

-A mi también, eso no es malo, es decir tu eres yo, y yo soy tú.

*No tu eres la chica controlada, la tierna, yo no soy así… además fue a mi a quien me lo dijo…

-Que quieres decir, que se enamoro en un día de mi parte irracional, de alguien que no existe, ps eso no es verdad.

*Apostamos dijo la conciencia, siempre tratando de jugar. Quiero que el sepa que sucede, y que decida a que chica quiere más.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos dos personas distintas, eres mi conciencia, eres parte de mí aunque no te guste mi manera de actuar.

*Soy la parte divertida, la que a todos les gusta, la que quiere Ron acéptalo, apostemos y que gane la mejor.

-Bien...eso haremos… que gane la mejor.

La batalla más dura estaba por llegar, una lucha interna por ser la mejor, por ganar el amor, una lucha entre lo racional y lo irracional, ¿quien ganará,?

_**Nota: Saludos, comenten… Hagan feliz a una autora. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y comente, por los reviews anteriores, me inspiran a escribir.  
**_

_**Capitulo 15. Uno, dos y tres. **_

Ya era de día, sentado en su cama, su mente rememoraba una y otra vez aquel momento, las palabras habían salido de su boca siguiendo los impulsos de su alocado corazón por primera vez en todo su vida, sentía por alguien algo más que pasión, sentía amor por aquella mujer tan diferente, cambiante, tierna seductora, hermosa e inteligente que lograba sacar en él lo peor y lo mejor, y ella se había marchado, temor, que no sentía lo mismo por él pensó, quizás se asusto, demasiado rápido, que estúpido eres Ron se dijo a si mismo, observo el reloj colgado en su pared, indicaba las 7 am, se dirigió al baño, se cambio, desayuno y partió al trabajo.

-Y tú que haces aquí tan temprano, pregunto expectante al pelinegro.

-No podía dormir bien, así que decidí llegar temprano el día de hoy respondió el pelinegro.

-Ps tienes muy mala cara, parece que te hubieran pegado fuertemente en todo el cuerpo.

-Si algo así, le habían pegado donde mas le dolía en su corazón que ahora estaba roto por la traición que descubrió horas antes.

-Bueno hermano, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, pero es mejor que vayas a descansar, tus servicios no son necesarios el día de hoy.

-Entonces me iré fuera de la ciudad y volveré en unos días, si no tienes inconveniente con eso, necesito despejar mi mente dijo el chico agobiado.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema dijo dándole unas palmadas en su hombro solo avísame como esta todo.

-Bien aseguro el chico partiendo.

Entro a su oficina, reviso algunos papeles con el propósito de olvidarse de la situación que estaba viviendo, por que para ser específicos era complicada, el galán con él que toda chica sueña, había sido rechazado.

-Buenos días dijo ella al entrar por la puerta, el rápidamente volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos hermosos que lograban cautivarlo.

-Buenos días hermosa, pasa y siéntate por favor no te quedes allí dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo…

-No antes que digas algo, quiero pedirte disculpas, la otra noche te dije algo que sentía y se que fue apresurado, pero Herms ya no podía ocultarlo más, me estaba ahogando necesitaba gritarlo, no quiero que te sientas comprometida a decir algo ni no lo sientes solo por que te dije que te amo.

-Ron…su pecho latía fuertemente, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, le había dicho que la amaba, pero no era la primera vez, has ganado un punto conciencia se dijo a si misma, pero la guerra aún no. Quería aclarar eso dijo fijando su mirada en sus manos.

-No tienes por que, en serio, es más lo he olvidado, listo se borro de mi mente, por favor Herms, dejémoslo así pidió sintiendo como una punzada atravesaba su corazón.

-Pero… es que no entiendes… yo…

-Te entiendo no debo presionarte, lo sé hermosa, lo dirás cuando lo sientas.

-Es que yo…. Te amo dijo casi gritando el chico no la dejaba hablar y quería que supiera que toda su piel, su corazón y alma lo amaban tanto o mucho más que el a ella.

-Tu me amas pregunto sorprendido.

-Si… es que es anoche me tomaste por sorpresa, ya sabes, no es algo que escuches todos los días, lo siento de verdad, se levanto para acercarse al chico que también se había levantado de su silla.

-Te amo dijo muy cerca de su rostro, su respiración entrecortada se esfumo al acercarse a la chica y fundirse en un increíble beso cargado de emociones.

-Yo te amo más, dijo al separarse, sus mejillas ardían al igual que sus manos, y cada hebra de su piel estaba erizada al contacto con sus manos. La atrajo contra el abrazándola muy fuerte, era el momento perfecto hasta que la castaña se alejo un poco de él.

-Ron necesito decirte algo muy importante…. Algo que nadie sabe sobre mí…

-Has robado, lo sabia dijo riendo el pelirrojo, la chica solo lo miro sonriente.

-Claro que no es eso, ponte serio por favor pidió.

-Entonces que sucede, se acerco a ella entrelazando sus manos con las de él, puedes confiar en mí.

-Has oído hablar de pepe grillo pregunto, el chico solo la miro confundido, la conciencia de pinocho es un cuento ¿no? dijo el.

-Exacto, el podía hablar con pepe grillo y este lo aconsejaba, sobre el bien y el mal, al igual que los angelitos y diablitos que aparecen en las caricaturas, que pelean entre si para que la persona hagan lo que ellos quieren.

-Mm Quieres decir que puedes hablar con pepe grillo y el te aconseja, pregunto aún mas confundido.

-No… bueno… algo así… verás desde pequeña nunca tuve muchos amigos, mis papas viajaban mucho, por lo que no me quedaba tanto tiempo en una ciudad para relacionarme bien con alguien, siempre fui seria, centrada, nunca me metía en problemas hasta que un día todo cambió.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Vamos Granger puedes irte de aquí, sabes que nadie te quiere en su equipo, gritaba un niño rubio haciendo que la castaña lloraba, el chico se burlaba de ella constantemente._

_-No tienes amigos, por que eres rara, fenómeno largo de aquí gritaba uno de los amigos del pequeño._

_Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la pequeña niña, entro al baño de aquel colegio, lavo su cara con agua fría, estaba muy roja, dolida y bastante enojada, sus sentimientos siempre lograba internalizarlos pero esta vez era diferente, apretó sus manos fuertemente, las palabras del niño resonaban en su cabeza… No tienes amigos por que eres rara…_

_*Por que lloras por ese niño tan tonto, mejor si no es tu amigo, eres demasiado para él dijo una voz suave._

**_-¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto con curiosidad, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro._**

_*Soy tu amiga, tu confidente, la conciencia bueno así dicen que me llamo._

_-**Acaso estoy loca, dijo la castaña, levanto su mirada hacia el espejo, logrando ver a una niña exactamente igual a ella a su lado, pero su ropa era distinta mas alegre, su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía algunos mechones color rosa.**_

_*Claro que no, estoy aquí por que necesitabas hablar, las personas con inteligente avanzada lo hacen, pero no lo dicen por temor._

_-**Y nunca te iras, cierto, serás mi amiga todo el tiempo, pregunto alegre la niña.**_

_*Hasta que tú quieras sonrió divertida la conciencia._

Fin del Flash Back.

Desde entonces, he podido hablar con mi conciencia todo el tiempo, es mi mejor amiga en los peores y mejores momentos, somos completamente diferentes, ella es la chica mala, traviesa, y bueno yo soy la chica buena angelical. Me interese a lo largo del tiempo tanto por la mente humana que decidí estudiarla, hay muchos artículos que hablan de sucesos como esos en todo el mundo, espero no creas que estoy loca dijo apenada.

-Eso es genial, no sabia que se podía hacer eso, deber ser increíble poder hablar contigo mismo y que te responda, jamás pensaría que estas loca, dijo acercando sus labios para besar su frente.

-Gracias amor, dijo devolviéndole le beso.

-Y son muy amigas, pregunto.

-En realidad desde hace varios días ya no. Veras dijo al observar la cara de confusión del chico, quería llamar tu atención y deje que ella por primera vez tomara el control, le gustas, por eso quiere tener el control todo el tiempo cosa que no puedo permitir, seria desastroso.

-Eso explica tu comportamiento el otro día, absolutamente, no eras tu dijo riendo pícaramente.

-¿a que te refieres? Pregunto asustada.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que si fuera por tu conciencia hace mucho que ya no serias virgen dijo sonrojado.

-Gracias por no dejar que eso sucediera… imagino lo que hizo… dijo besándolo tiernamente

-De nada amor, no haría nada que no quisieras completamente, debo atender dijo la chica al escuchar su celular. Además es genial es como salir con gemelas que pelean por mi pensó en voz alta.

La castaña hablo por un rato no más de media hora, tranco su celular y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-¿quieres ir a una fiesta? Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si es contigo, no lo dudes dijo seductoramente.

-Neville esta preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna, ya tiene todo arreglado, será esta noche en el gran salón del observatorio, nos acaba de invitar.

-Entonces nos veremos esta noche, ansió que pasen las horas para verte más hermosa dijo besándola.

-Se separo de el sonrojada, nos vemos esta noche, debo trabajar. Te amo, dijo y partió.

El día transcurrió sin ningún hecho importante, Hermione se había marchado para arreglarse y el pelirrojo tras tomar su portafolio, partió a su casa, la saludo a Bertha la señora que limpiaba algunos días y entró a la ducha.

Ya se había librado de casi toda su ropa exceptuando sus bóxers, abrió el grifo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, alguien había entrado sin llamar. Fijo su mirada en aquella chica castaña, que sonreía coquetamente mientras lo devoraba con su mirada, su cabello estaba recogido, su vestido corto y blanco daban rienda suelta a la imaginación, el mundo se le vino encima, se sonrojo tímidamente, definitivamente esa no era la chica tierna que conocía, era mas seductora, la conciencia dijo en voz baja.

-Pensé que seria divertido ducharnos juntos, hay muchísimo calor, no crees pregunto riendo.

-No creo que sea lo correcto dijo él, tratando de tomar su toalla, cosa que fue imposible, ya que la castaña se apodero de ella.

-Herm te conto verdad, no tengas miedo amor, la pasaras genial te lo aseguro, dijo acercándose peligrosamente, desabrochó el vestido que cayo rápidamente al piso dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo cubierto solo por ropa interior muy sexy color negra, entro a la ducha dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo.

No podía creerlo estaba frente a el, semi desnuda, húmeda, increíblemente sexy. Debería marcharse, su mente debatía con él. Pero oportunidades como aquella se presentaban muy pocas veces en la vida. Su mirada penetraba su perfecta anatomía, ella extendió su mano invitándolo a entrar, el acepto dudando un poco, ella se acerco a él logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su piel, ambos estaban mojados, no podía soportarlo el placer lo estaba envolviendo poco a poco, la castaña pasaba sus manos acariciando todo su torso desnudo, sintiendo cada rincón perfecto de su cuerpo, mientas pensaba ya es mío Herms, el poso sus labios en su cuello besándola suavemente, ella subió su rostro sus labios ahora devoraban los labios jugosos y carnosos del chico, el introdujo su lengua recorriendo ferozmente la boca de la chica, sus manos recorrían sus muslos, hasta que….

_**Nota: ¿que les pareció? Espero les guste, saludos, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas ya que me ayudan a mejorar. Comenten, comenten, comenten…. Saludos… **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola he vuelto… lo siento… he actualizado tarde… esto full con exámenes, prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible… No dejen de comentar. Saludos y besos.**_

_**Capitulo 16. Sorpresa, Sorpresa.**_

No podía creerlo estaba frente a el, semi desnuda, húmeda, increíblemente sexy. Debería marcharse, su mente debatía con él. Pero oportunidades como aquella se presentaban muy pocas veces en la vida. Su mirada penetraba su perfecta anatomía, ella extendió su mano invitándolo a entrar, el acepto dudando un poco, ella se acerco a él logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su piel, ambos estaban mojados, no podía soportarlo el placer lo estaba envolviendo poco a poco, la castaña pasaba sus manos acariciando todo su torso desnudo, sintiendo cada rincón perfecto de su cuerpo, mientas pensaba ya es mío Herms, el poso sus labios en su cuello besándola suavemente, ella subió su rostro sus labios ahora devoraban los labios jugosos y carnosos del chico, el introdujo su lengua recorriendo ferozmente la boca de la chica, sus manos recorrían sus muslos, hasta que….

-Ron, podrías apurarte por favor… el agua caliente de mi baño, no funciona, y necesito arreglarme.

-Diablos, por que hoy… Muy bien enana dije para mi pesar… definitivamente me las pagaría luego… saldré en un minuto, sal de la habitación grite.

-Muy bien, te daré 2 minutos apúrate.

-Lo siento susurre, besando sus labios tiernamente… ella bufo un poco y tomo su ropa.

Salimos rápidamente, ella se escondió en mi armario que para suerte era bastante amplio, ocupaba casi la mitad de mi habitación, su rostro estaba completamente rojo al igual que el mío, se veía estupenda completamente mojada, su cuerpo seductor, su boca hinchada por mis besos, ya… para Weasley o terminaras por comértela aquí con tu hermana afuera… no eso no.. Piensa en algo…negocios…no funciona… mamá… si eso es.

-Ronald que sucede, abre la puerta, llegaremos muy tarde…

-Voy enana, la mire de arriba a bajo antes que vistiera, el vestido estaba intacto difícil de creer pero es la verdad, me coloque una toalla y abrí la puerta dejando que pasara mi irritable hermanita…

-Gracias dijo ella metiéndose a la ducha.

-¿Estas bien? Añadí aunque la pregunta era bastante tonta…

-Si, descuida, su cabello ahora estaba arreglado, estas…. Hermosa le dije haciéndola sonrojar rápidamente… ella solo se acerco a mi y paso sus manos sobre mi torso desnudo mientras besaba mi cuello… umm un suspiro se escapo de mis labios haciéndola sonreír plácidamente…espera le dije separándome de ella… mi hermana esta… ya sabes casi no podía hablar, ya que no estaba pensando tenerla cerca, me hacia perder poco a poco la razón, bien dijo tomando su pequeño bolso… debo irme sonrió… antes de que me vea tu hermana… si… te acompaño a la puerta… y así mi ración de tortura había terminado por lo menos por ahora.

El salón del observatorio estaba decorado con globos blancos y azules metálicos, mesas con los mismos colores, y una gran cantidad de comida se apreciaba en grandes mesones blancos, una banda tocaba música suave y un cartel que decía Te quiero Luna, feliz cumpleaños adornaba la entrada, había que admitir que Neville se había botado con sus ideas.

-Estas preciosa Herms, saludo el chico.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo dije guiñándole un ojo. Todo se ve precioso, a Luna le gustara mucho.

-Eso espero, quiero sorprenderla y que sepa que la adoro demasiado.

-Oh es muy tierno de tu parte lo abrace, eres el chico perfecto para ella.

-Solo quiero hacerla feliz toda la vida, respondió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y así supe que había otro de mis amigos que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

-¿Y Ron? pregunto haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza al escuchar su nombre, que estaba sucediendo conmigo, yo era la chica mala, y estaba cayendo a sus pies…

-Esta en su casa, me imagino que debe estar por llegar… si en su casa vistiéndose, después de estar perfectamente mojado ante mis ojos y besarme hasta más no poder.

-¿Que? No entendí lo último que dijiste.

-Esta en su casa añadí rápidamente, que acaso las palabras salían de mi boca sin que mi mente las procesara… estaba metiéndome en problemas…y tenia que parar.

-Ah suspiro, debo buscar unas bebidas, siéntete donde quieras, dijo al partir.

Tome asiento en una mesa cercana a la pista de baile, las personas comenzaron a llegar, faltaba poco para que mi gran amiga llegará y se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

-Estas deslumbrante, susurro con su ronca voz a mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-Tenia muchas ganas de verte espete sonriendo.

-¿a si? Pregunto riendo, su cabello rojo combinada muy bien con su traje negro haciéndolo lucir muy sexy.

-Si, seré la envidia de todas hoy, estas guapísimo… todas querrán bailar contigo dije con cara de puchero.

-Yo solo quiero bailar contigo, no importan las demás chicas, sonrió tiernamente depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Te quiero… ¿Qué dije? ahora si estoy mal…bailamos pregunte… espero no haya notado lo que dije.

Se acerco a mí extendiendo caballerosamente su mano, su aroma penetraba mis sentidos haciéndome caer antes sus encantos, la canción era lenta, sus ojos se posaron en mi innumerables veces, yo solo intentaba no mirar aquellos ojos azules intensos en los que me quería perder.

-Me gustas demasiado susurro cerca de mi odio, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera y comenzara a latir con más fuerza que antes… trate de concentrarme en otras cosas, que me estaba sucediendo... yo no soy así… pero este chico definitivamente estaba acabando con todos mis sentidos.

-Me encantas sonreí seductoramente, haciéndolo sonrojar… es lo mas adorable que he visto en toda mi vida, el modo en que sus mejillas toman el mismo color de su cabello rojo, como el fuego.

Bailamos por un largo tiempo, que para mi fue bastante rápido, estar con el era como detener el tiempo, dicen que al encontrar el amor de tu vida suele suceder, pero es posible encontrar a tu alma gemela, la respuesta es sencilla, si. Yo ya lo había hecho aunque lo negara, mi corazón luchaba con fuerza para admitir que latía así solo por aquel chico pelirrojo. Pero no lo haría por el momento, lo siento así soy yo, indomable, arriesgada, loca, traviesa. Piensan que estoy en problemas no tanto como ellos dos, Ginny- Draco ¿que esta sucediendo allí?

Aún recordaba el signo de tristeza que ocupaba su hermoso rostro, decepción tal vez, dolor, odio, rencor, si toda era una mezcla de emociones y todo por culpa de ella, del alcohol, pero podía recuperarlo, en verdad quería hacerlo.

-La fiesta no comienza aún en toda su plenitud, pero no por eso debes estar sola, sonrió el rubio acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Tienes toda la razón, estaba pensando aunque suena raro que yo lo diga rio por lo bajo.

-No es raro, considero que eres una chica muy inteligente más que otras presentes aquí rio seductoramente logrando sonrojar a la hermosa chica.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, Draco.

-Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió la otra noche, ya sabes…. Con tu novio, no quiero meterte en problemas.

-No… no debes… disculparte… yo fui la que bebí… demasiado… fuiste un caballero en todo momento… Y no somos novios.

-Entonces podrías acompañarme, quiero enseñarte algo ¿vienes?

-Me encantaría.

La vista del balcón más lejano del observatorio, mostraba una noche deslumbrante donde las estrellas se posaban en un cielo azul oscuro, la luna llena brillaba con gran esplendor.

-Es hermosa…

-Si esperas… verás algo increíble… se acercó a ella colocándose detrás de su espalda, y la abrazo tiernamente. La chica contuvo una sonrisa, el rubio era guapo, a decir muy guapo y tenerlo cerca, no la ayudaba a pensar mucho en su ex novio pelinegro. Ves allí dijo señalando una pequeña estrella en movimiento.

-Si… es respondió ella…. Una estrella fugaz añadió él… si pides un deseo se cumplirá, así que hazlo Gin susurro en su oído… cierra tus ojos y pide tu deseo. Ella hizo lo que el rubio le dijo, cuando abrió sus ojos, la estrella no estaba, su corazón latía fuertemente, se ha cumplido tu deseo pregunto fijando su mirada en sus hombros besandola furtivamente haciendola estremecer, ella voltio su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de aquel chico rubio, se acerco a su rostro si dijo y fue besando poco a poco sus labios.

_**Nota**__**: ¿Qué les pareció? Ginny y Draco ¿que sucederá?, En el próximo mas sorpresas, Neville- Luna. Comenten… Si les gusto… dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas… Besos… Saludos…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola lectores, he vuelto… espero les guste este capitulo, besos y saludos. Capitulo dedicado a las personas que me tienen en sus favoritos, y a los que comentan… besos… no dejen de leer mis otros fics. **_

_**Capitulo 17 El amor esta en el aire. **_

Caminaba presurosa al observatorio, solía llegar tarde por lo general a todos lados si su fiel amiga no la acompañaba, Diablos que tarde expreso al mirar su reloj, por que no me vine contigo Herms, eres como un despertador siempre tan puntual, espero aún este la conferencia sobre los planetas y asteroides suena bastante interesante se dijo a si misma, llevaba un vestido color azul celeste, hasta las rodillas, dejando ver su escote acentuado en su espalda, accesorios plateados y unas bellas sandalias de punta hacían el juego perfecto, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, se dio un pequeño vistazo ante el espejo del lobby del aquel edificio.

Abrió suavemente la puerta del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la conferencia, será que ya termino dijo casi en un susurro, todo estaba a oscuras, solo la música suave se escuchaba a lo lejos.

_**-Has sentido alguna vez la necesidad de estar con alguien y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo quieres… escucho las palabras de esa voz tan peculiar… **_

Siguió caminando, guiándose por el tono de aquella voz atrayente.

_**-De despertarte cada mañana pensando en ese ser tan especial… **_Poco a poco las luces comenzaron a encenderse, dejando ver la hermosa decoración del salón, algunas personas sonreían abiertamente, leyó Feliz Cumpleaños Luna en grande y su corazón dio un vuelco.

_**-Sentir el latido de su corazón acelerarse al tenerla cerca, lo has hecho, ¿no? Deberías, es lo mejor del mundo… Sentirte como me siento hoy y cada vez que tu mirada se fija en mí, es volar, es correr, es caminar hacia un mundo completamente diferente, ajeno, especial, lleno de bondad, de ternura, mágico como tú, **_se fue acercando a ella hasta tomar su mano.

_**-Por eso debajo de todas esas estrellas, y de esa preciosa Luna que resplandece la noche de hoy, quiero que sepas hermosa, que te amo, y quiero desearte feliz cumpleaños… **_expreso Neville_**, **_la chica rubia, lo abrazo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, te amo susurro para el mientras sellaban el momento con un tierno beso.

-Es la mejor sorpresa del mundo, y nadie tuvo que esconderse dijo entre risas.

-Tú, eres la mejor sorpresa la contradijo el chico.

-Cumpleañera, te quiero la abrazo fuertemente… estas guapísima, ya sabia yo que llegarías tarde la regaño en tono de burla.

-Herms… si me conoces muchísimo… le has …

-Si me pidió ayuda, pero todo lo hizo casi solo… se boto lo reconozco el lugar quedo increíble.

-Hermosísimo diría yo, todo es tan mágico, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

-Y la noche acaba apenas de comenzar rio, ve a saludar a todos, mucha gente quiere verte.

-Vamos yo te acompaño, dijo tomando su mano el chico pelinegro.

-Nos vemos más tarde Herms, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero amiga.

-Sabes quien te quiere más, susurro a su oído haciéndola estremecer al contacto.

-Si mi mamá, respondió entre risas… Volteándose para encontrarse con el chico pelirrojo.

-Umm bueno eso es cierto, por que yo no te quiero… te amo le dijo remarcando la última frase.

-A ¿si? Pregunto de manera sarcástica…

-Si, demasiado desde el fondo de mi corazón tanto que me cuesta respirar si no estas…Tu ausencia me causa dolor, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, te quiero dijo acariciando su cabello rojo.

-No lo hagas, quédate conmigo pidió con cara de puchero abrazándola, no dejes a este pobre hombre sin tu cariño ni un solo momento, por que se muere.

-No lo haré, rio besando su mejilla.

_**Por otro lado….**_

-Me gustas dijo aún besando poco a poco la comisura de sus labios, me gustas mucho repitió.

-Y tu me encantas respondió ella besándolo con pasión aferrándose a su cuello, los besos eran completamente desenfrenados, no importaba el lugar, el tiempo, solo saciar una sed loca, el comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a tocar sus piernas una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto desconcertada, su aliento entrecortado, sus labios rojos y su cabello desordenado la hacían ver completamente loca de deseo, lo podía observar en sus ojos claros.

-Te encanto repitió a modo de respuesta…

-Si… y creo que seria mejor ir a otro lugar aclaro la pelirroja.

-Te encanto repitió, pero no me quieres, solo es algo pasional… mírate estas más sexy que nunca y tendré que dejarte ir.

-¿Qué? ¿de que hablas Draco? Escucha, con el tiempo puedo quererte… y no es algo pasional, es …

-Harry… solo él… lo amas acoto mirándola fijamente, lo entiendo… no quiero que por mi se dañen las cosas con él, o que el día de mañana te arrepientas de lo que hiciste hoy…yo... creo que lo que pudo haber comenzado se termina aquí, respondió besando su frente… eres hermosa pequeña, te deseo lo mejor pronuncio secamente.

-Malfoy por favor suplico quédate…

-Conmigo no es con quien debes estar, mira quien viene entrando allá señalo la vista del estacionamiento… es con él dijo… solo con él… creo que tu deseo se cumplió sonrió abiertamente… espero verte pronto.

-Yo… espero que encuentres el amor expreso al verlo partir.

Gracias a Dios el baño estaba completamente solo, dejo correr el agua del grifo lavando un poco su rostro, se maquillo nuevamente y arreglo su vestido y cabello, dio un vistazo y entro al gran salón, Neville bailaba con Luna quien sonreía cada segundo, la felicidad estaba en el aire pensó la chica, Hermione y su hermano hablaban muy cerca, típico conquistándola de seguro rio.

-¿ y tu acompañante? Pregunto secamente, vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata de nudo pequeño también negro, lucia muy guapo.

-Estoy sola respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿te aburriste de él? O fue al revés.

-¿te importa? Sentencio.

-¿a ti te importa que me importe? Argumentó mirándola con una sonrisa picarona.

-Tal vez, rio debía admitir que estar enojada con el pelinegro era realmente difícil, lo amaba desde hace muchísimo aunque no lo admitiera, quererlo era mucho mas sencillo.

-Mm, me gusta eso, da pie a un quizás, después a un pequeño si, luego a un absolutamente…

-Ya cállate y bésame pidió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la abrazo sutilmente mientras recortaba la distancia entre sus labios y se apoderaba de ellos como su presa devorándolos una y otra vez, su lengua comenzó a jugar en su paladar haciendo que un gemido se escapara de sus labios, te amo dijo al separarse un poco para tomar aire, siento todo lo que sucedió comento apenado, fue un tonto mensaje de alguien que no importa, en serio Gin... Tú eres mi vida, no haría nada para lastimarte ni hoy ni nunca.

-Harry… Draco solo fue…

-Un chico en tu vida, tal vez tu amor de una noche, el chico de tus sueños, no lo sé, no importa por que hoy me di cuenta… si hoy sonrió al alejarme lejos de aquí, lejos de ti, que no soy nada sin ti, que estoy vacio sin tu amor, que pueden haber miles de chicos, pero solo un hombre que te ame. Solo uno y ese soy yo.

-Te amo fue ella quien lo dijo esta vez, tomo su mano, y soy la mujer de tu vida, el se acerco y la beso tiernamente, lo se dijo en un susurro.

-Señores permítanme su atención…. Quisiera dedicar esta canción a la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, expreso Neville con el micrófono en la mano.

Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón

Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol

Cuando no estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy

Tú me das fuerzas para continuar

Tú quedaste en mi alma y me curaste

Es que tu eres el aire te veo en todas partes

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Yo no puedo dejar de amarte

Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y yo he nacido para amarte

Y esperarte

Tú la mujer perfecta

Tú la mujer perfecta

Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad

Tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar

Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad

Tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar

Mil razones para enamorarme

Me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Yo no puedo dejar de amarte

Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y yo he nacido para amarte

Y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Una mujer con alma

Tú la que me entiende

La que me acompaña cada madrugada

La que me dio el abrazo

En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada

Solo tus ojos, tus detallas niña

Amo el misterio de tu risa

Y es que…

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y yo he nacido para amarte

Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña

Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí

Y poco a poco me enseñaste

Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz

Yo te amo

-Gracias amor, dijo abrazándolo, fue una canción muy linda, eres increíble.

-Espera, mis sorpresas aún continúan dijo esto, al momento del que cayeron del techo del gran salón pequeñas estrellas y lunas de distintos colores, la chica miraba impresionada el destalle, dando vueltas en el aire se sentía como una niña pequeña por segunda vez, el la miraba sonriendo, era hermosa, divertida, y eso lo hacia muy feliz. Se arrodillo ante ella, sacando una cajita de color plateado del bolsillo de su traje, Luna quiero que aceptes este anillo en señal de mi cariño infinito, promesa de que siempre serás la mujer de mi vida, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, aceptas pregunto sonrojado y algo tímido.

-Claro que si amor, se levanto rápidamente para besarla.

-Después de ese momento, los que continuaron fueron tan especiales como ese, partieron el pastel, cantando cumpleaños a la rubia, bailaron toda la noche, la mayoría de las personas se habían marchado cuando la luz alumbraba con sus rayos anunciando la llegada de otro día.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, tengo que trabajar en 2 horas, exclamo la rubia cansada.

-Y yo necesito dormir rio el pelinegro.

-Debo decir que nadie trabajará en la empresa hasta la tarde sonrió divertido el pelirrojo.

-Eso me alivia acoto la castaña, tomando la mano del chico.

-Ya vámonos necesito dormir, Ronald.

-Gin, vete con Harry el te puede llevar, ¿verdad? Pregunto mirándolo.

-Si…por supuesto sonrió complacido.

-Muy bien, vamos Herms, te llevo a tu casa.

-Tomo su mano en todo el trayecto hasta el estacionamiento, se detuvo al llegar a su auto.

-Estas hermosa, comento el pelirrojo.

-Ron, quiero decirte algo antes que todo avance aun más sentencio en tono severo.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto serio.

-Elige…

-¿Cómo? Respondió aturdido.

-¿Cuál personalidad quieres?

-Pero…

-No, solo ha una parte de mi que puede estar contigo, y es hora de que decidas respondió ella.

-Pero no quiero, es injusto… ambas son una misma persona.

-Parque Boore mañana a las 9, dame tu respuesta, tienes todo un día para pensarlo, nos vemos hermoso… tierna o rebelde es una sola decisión, ah si la eliges… me gusto pasar el tiempo contigo… nos vemos guapo sonrió.

-Por que la vida no siempre es fácil, esta llena de decisiones y opciones.

_**Nota: ¿que les pareció? Espero les guste, saludos, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas ya que me ayudan a mejorar. Comenten, comenten, comenten…. Saludos… Quedan poco capítulos, saludos. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola lectores, he vuelto… espero les guste este capitulo, besos y saludos. Capitulo dedicado a las personas que me tienen en sus favoritos. **_

_**Capitulo 18: Las dos caras de un todo.**_

_Había vivido una de las mejores noches de toda su vida, quería gritarle al mundo lo feliz que estaba, la dicha que ahogaba su corazón, abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrarse con una figura oculta entre las sombras. _

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto con una voz suave, él se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

-Alguna vez has sentido miedo por tomar una decisión que pueda cambiar tu vida dijo con voz ronca, y es que en ese instante Ronald Weasley, el empresario joven del año, el galán seductor estaba aterrado, si aterrado por perder la única mujer que lo hacia sentir frágil, feliz, divertido, triste todo al mismo tiempo, ella era una caja de sorpresas, cosa que a él le encantaba, que debía hacer.

-Todo el tiempo respondió de manera honesta, creo que es inevitable, significa que tienes algo que perder, que quieres tanto algo o alguien que el sentimiento se apodera de ti, pero se que la decisión que tomes sea cual sea, te hará feliz eso no lo dudo, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y escuchar a tu corazón solo a el hermanito, el no se equivoca.

-Gracias enana se acerco para abrazarla lentamente, eres la mejor.

-De nada, descuida, piensa bien, todo saldrá bien dijo guiñándole un ojo caminado hacia la puerta.

-Gin, ya que estamos en un momento de confianza, quiero decirte algo.

-Si, dime….

-Ya sé lo de Harry. Sentencio.

-¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres? Pregunto nerviosa, sabia que su hermano siempre había sido celoso y excesivamente sobre protector.

-Que no soy tan despistado como crees, se que el te quiere y tu a él, es imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta con tan solo fijarse en ustedes dos anoche….

-Yo… no se que decir… ¿estas molesto? Pregunto

-No… aunque me hubiera gustado saber antes rio el pelirrojo.

-Harry quería decirte, pero yo tenia miedo… no estaba segura de lo que sentía, no quería que te enteraras ya algo saliera mal, además no quería decepcionarte…

-Nunca lo harás no digas eso dijo de manera cariñosa, te quiero enana, eres muy importante para mi, escúchame… siempre estaré para apoyarte en todo.

-Gracias Ron… es muy dulce de tu parte, dijo lanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo…. Vaya hermione te tiene muy embrujado para que hables así rio fuertemente logrando que el chico también lo hiciera.

-Me tengo que ir enana, nos vemos mas tarde.

-De acuerdo, dijo… cruzo los dedos por ti para que todo salga como lo esperas.

_Se despidió para salir de la casa, estaba lleno de dudas, miedos y sobre todo mucho amor, sintió su corazón salir por su boca, mientras su respiración aumentaba a cada paso que daba._

_Abrió su auto y condujo rápido, a veces eso lo hacia olvidar su problemas, pero desagraciadamente este no era el caso, miro la hora en su reloj aun faltaba bastante para encontrarse con la chica de su vida, vislumbro a través de las calles principales una pequeña tienda de joyería donde se detuvo._

**Cambio de escena.**

_Se despertó varias veces casi no podía dormir, se sentía consumida por la presión de toda la situación, acaso se estaba arrepintiendo, no claro que no se repitió a si misma, debía conocer a quien prefería él, era lo mejor para todos, se levanto y se miro en el espejo._

-Preocupada, por eso no has podido dormir… dijo aquella voz tan conocida.

-Por supuesto que no repitió segura de si misma con voz altanera.

-Yo pienso que sí, sabes antes éramos un equipo, tenia que consultarte antes de actuar, pero ahora que juego sola, se que ganaré fácilmente….

-Estoy segura de que Ron no cederá tan fácil a tus encantos, el hecho de que hayas tratado de acostarte con él, y que siempre busques eso, no indica que ganaras.

-Que ilusa eres dijo entre risas, ante todo salen tus conocimientos psicológicos, te diré algo…. Apréndelo bien… me elegirá a mi, por como es, necesita una mujer que lo haga vibrar, sentirse bien, esta acostumbrado a tener mujeres a sus pies, no quiere a niñitas vírgenes…. Quiero a alguien como yo, osada, atrevida.

-Lo que digas, el se guiara por lo que siente su corazón eso lo sé, podría apostar por ello.

-Pero perderás…. Arréglate, iras como tú, para que escuches de sus preciosos labios que me quiere a mi.

-Ya desaparece grito la castaña.

_Tomo un vestido blanco de tirantes, y unas sandalias te tacón bajo que hacían juego, ondulo un poco su cabello y se maquillo con colores suaves, se miro al espejo unas cuantas veces para fijarse en todos los detalles, estaba perfecta, dio un suspiro y se encamino hacia su destino._

_El Parque Boore era un hermoso lugar repleto de arboles verdes y frondosos, flores de distintos colores rodeaban el lugar dando un toque de naturaleza inimaginable, y al final de este un pequeño muelle se ubicaba mostrando un lago azul que por la hora brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol._

_Camino a paso lento mientras su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, lo busco con su mirada hasta que su cabello rojizo lo delato, se encontraba a la orilla del lago, estaba muy guapo, vestía una remera color azul, con un jean claro, zapatillas azules y una chaqueta negra._

-Hola saludo la chica.

-Estas muy hermosa comento mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas, por que después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo así, odiaba eso la hacia sentir como una niña descubriendo el amor.

-Caminamos dijo extendiendo su mano caballerosamente a la castaña, quien asintió y entrelazo sus dedos con la blanca mano del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el resto de tu día? Pregunto tratando de conversar con la castaña.

-Digamos que bien dijo a modo de respuesta, había estado fatal pero eso no era algo que debía admitir, no por el momento.

_Caminaron tomados de las manos por un tiempo bastante largo en el que el silencio reino el ambiente solo miradas cómplices se vislumbraban ante ambos, ella fue la que decidió romper la barrera de silencio._

-Tendré que averiguar lo que piensas o dirás algo.

-Siempre al grano ¿no? Sonrió de manera picara.

-No puedo seguir caminando en silencio, es atemorizante dijo casi sin aire, sintiéndose morir por dentro a causa de la duda que ahora consumía su corazón, que nublaba su razón.

-Solo espera, quiero enseñarte algo primero apunto él, ya casi llegamos, ten paciencia sonrío.

-Bien dijo en un susurro.

_Llegaron al muelle de aquel precioso lago, él la ayudo a subir al bote color blanco con franjas marrones, ahora él remaba poco a poco, ella solo observaba el paisaje tratando de olvidar lo que sucedería._

-Es un bonito lugar, ¿a ti te gusta? Pregunto curioso.

-Si, es muy lindo, respondió secamente.

-Y tiene una historia interesante, sabes antes que llegaras, un hombre ya mayorcito, realmente amable, me conto la historia de este lugar.

-Si, ¿Cuál es?

_-Hace muchísimos años, antes de que si quiera existiera la ciudad, un joven de buena posición social, hijo de un noble se enamoro de una mujer hermosísima de preciosos ojos color miel, ella era una gitana, que creía en el poder de la tierra, del cielo, el agua, distinta a él, por ello sus familias se opusieron a su amor, y decidieron separarlos, armaron una guerra donde el joven resulto herido, estaba al punto de la muerte… ella lloraba inconsolablemente pidiendo con mucha fuerza y fe que su amor se recuperara, y tal fue su llanto que así se formo el lago que ahora vemos…. Perdiéndose ella para siempre, después de eso nadie la pudo ver, las personas decían que ella desde ese momento pertenecía al agua. _

-Y el muchacho que sucedió con el.

-A eso voy sonrió… _el se curo milagrosamente, tal vez magia, ciencia no lo sé, al enterarse de que ella ya no estaba se sintió mal, y decidió pedirle al lago que se la devolviera, su amor fue tan grande, que permaneció día y noche hasta que el también se volvió parte de este lago para vivir su amor por siempre con su amada, desde entonces el lago es mágico, cualquier deseo que pidas con amor se cumplirá._

-Me alegra que estuvieran juntos después de todo lo que sucedió expreso con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Hey no lo dije para que hacerte llorar comento limpiando las lagrimas de la chica, quería demostrarte que el amor puede logar todo hasta las cosas que creías imposibles, y eso es lo que ha hecho en mí….por que gracias a ti, soy un nuevo yo, quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo, que eres todo para mi, que sin ti estoy vacio.

-Ron yo también te amo… eres como un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás….pero pienso que solo eres eso…un sueño…

-A veces los sueños se realizan solo es cosa de proponérselo. Te he sentido vibrar en mis brazos. Cuando te tengo cerca lo único que deseo es abrazarte, por que te amo. Se que a ti te pasa lo mismo, estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo cuando mis brazos te rodean. Solo no dudes que quiero estar contigo para siempre…

-Con cual de las dos, es la pregunta que debes responder… todo se resume a eso.

-Lo pensé mucho, y la respuesta es sencilla… toma dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cajita dorada con detalles negro… ábrelo por favor pidió con una voz ronca.

-¿Qué es? dijo al verlo dentro, había una linda pulsera con una medalla de oro, poseía dos caras que miraban hacia diferentes lados, es decir se oponían una de la otra.

-Es del Dios romano Jano. Todos tenemos dos caras, dijo señalando la medalla…una buena, una mala. Un pasado, un presente, al amar a alguien debemos aceptar ambas caras, Herms te quiero a ti, quiero a la chica dulce, a la tierna, pero también quiero a la aventurera, a la sexy las quiero a ambas por que me enamore del combo perfecto….Me enamore de la mujer mas increíble del mundo, ¿Qué dices? Aceptas a este hombre imperfecto que te ama con locura, que pone el mundo a tus pies….

-Yo….

_**Nota: ¿que les pareció? Espero les guste, saludos, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas ya que me ayudan a mejorar. Comenten, comenten, comenten…. Saludos… Quedan poco capítulos,2 o 3 como mucho saludos. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribir, la historia es propia pero los nombres de los personajes son de la aclamada escritora J. k Rowling. **

_**Capitulo 19 El fin  
**_

_Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, reía al pasar la página de aquel álbum de fotos, sintió escalofríos al sentir su cuerpo sobre ella, besaba tiernamente su cuello._

_¿Qué haces hermosa? Pregunto divertido.

_Solo recordando momentos increíbles, añadió, del día en que acepte estar contigo para siempre siendo solo yo rio la castaña.

**Flash Back**

_Me enamore de la mujer más increíble del mundo, ¿Qué dices? Aceptas a este hombre imperfecto que te ama con locura, que pone el mundo a tus pies….

_Yo…acepto dijo sin dudar…. quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, eres el hombre de mis sueños sonrió la chica castaña al lanzarse a los brazos del fuerte pelirrojo quien la beso instantáneamente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Recuerdo muy bien ese día estaba muy nervioso cuando te di esa medalla, (señalo tomando su mano) pero para mi suerte resulto todo excelente.

_Jamás te fuera dicho que no, desde que te conocí estoy loquita por ti sonrió abiertamente.

_Es que soy todo un galán respondió seductor… pero quien diría que una psicóloga cayera bajo las trampas del amor.

_Las cosas suceden por algo ¿no?, creo que algún día tenia que enamorarme, y ese día llego cuando te vi, con tu traje todo elegante…

_Listo para enamorarte….

_Si, expreso besando sus labios suavemente.

_Te amo, gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_Gracias por ser como eres, una caja de sorpresas, te amo Herms dijo besándola para salir de la habitación.

_Te has dado cuenta que el mundo gira lo suficientemente lento para poder apreciar esos momentos que te llenan la vida de alegría, ¿no? Deberías, hacerlo entonces por que no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Este es mi diario, es mi vida contada a través de pequeñas páginas enumeradas con momentos hermosos, tristes que me hacen ser una mejor persona hoy en día...Mis amigos…. Si casi los olvidaba, he encontrado una nueva descripción que se adapta bastante bien a ellos en la actualidad._

_**Luna:**__ Enamorada de su novio Neville, quien resulto ser todo un galán y caballero… Se mudo hace unos meses con él, viven muy felices, son la pareja perfecta ante los ojos de cualquiera, el chico lindo, ella la soñadora a tiempo completo._

_**Draco**__: Escultor, artista, pintor, el nuevo Picasso y mi fiel confidente…. Ha tenido unas cuántas novias, es que el es así, aun no aprende a no enamorarse de quien no debe, pero creo que pronto aparecerá su media naranja._

_**Ginny: **__ Mi cuñada, mi amiga, gracias a Dios, maduro, por supuesto con ayuda de Harry…. Quien es su novio y fiel amante, son ese tipo de pareja que sabes que durarán para siempre._

_**Ronald: **__El galán encantador, el caballero, el seductor, el pelirrojo hermoso,__mi novio y futuro esposo, el hombre del que me enamore, sigue siendo el jefe de la compañía, el empresario joven del momento._

_Y para finalizar…Mi nombre es Hermione Granger tengo 22 años y soy la persona más feliz de este planeta, que puedo decir sigo siendo yo, con los mismos problemas que tiene todo el mundo, con una vida que da vueltas cada cierto tiempo, por que si no nos caemos no aprendemos a ser mejores personas, cada experiencia es un aprendizaje, así que no lo olvides, vive día a día, enamórate aunque tengas miedo de intentarlo, por que quien sabe, a lo mejor podrías encontrar al hombre perfecto para ti, así como yo lo hice hace tiempo._

_Simplemente gracias por leer este mi diario, mi confesión…. _

_Att: Herms. _

**Nota: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias a todas las personas que tienen mi historia en sus favoritos, gracias por sus comentarios…. Me despido besos…. Comenten por favor….No dejen de leer mis otros fics. Saludos. **

**Serenithy31**


End file.
